New York State of Mind
by Mamaverd
Summary: Andy's cousin is getting married. With Luke out of the picture, Andy is without a date. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my fan fiction friends. This is a little idea that popped into my head. Probably a short multichapter. Please feel free to review and give me any ideas of what you think might happen.**

**Disclaimer: Don't have anything to do with Rookie Blue, its characters or its genius, have only borrowed them for my own enjoyment.**

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 1-The proposal**

"Serve, protect and let's be careful out there." Best stated as he dismissed everyone from parade. Andy went to retrieve the equipment bag and make her way out to the squad car. Sam was leaning against the hood, two coffees in hand, talking to Oliver. As they saw McNally approaching, they said their good byes. Andy threw the bag in the back seat. Sam handed her a cup as she got in the passenger side of the car. She hadn't taken her first sip when her cell phone rang.

"_This is Andy."_

"_Hey cuz, how are you?"_

"_Hey Jenna, I'm good. Fine. How about you? Are you all set for the wedding?"_

"_As set as I am going to get." She laughed "Andy, sorry to bother you, you're probably working but tomorrow I have to give the caterer the final numbers. I was wondering if you decided what you are going to do. Anything new with you and Luke, anything changed? How long has it been now?"_

Andy really didn't want to have this conversation right now, especially in front of Sam. It had been five weeks since she had moved out. She had stayed a week with her dad and then found a new apartment. Sam had been really great. Asking her how she was without really pressing her for details and more importantly no "I told you so". She was grateful for that. She didn't really know how much he knew, but judging by the looks around the division, everyone knew something. The first couple of weeks had been difficult, but she buried herself in work and getting her apartment together. It seemed to keep her distracted. At first she was devastated and just plain sad. She should have known by the looks and the talks that Jo and Luke had something still between them. Then she realized, if Luke loved her, enough to marry her, it shouldn't matter what was between him and Jo. It never should have happened. Turns out, love was not enough to endure their relationship and his infidelity was unacceptable. There was no way they would recover from that. She would never allow it. During the following few weeks, her emotions included humiliation and embarrassment. Once again, she hadn't read the signs. Sam always told her you have to read people to know what they are saying and sometimes what they are "not" saying. So much for being intuitive, looks like she needed a refresher on that course. Finally, this last week, really only one emotion had coursed through her body. Indifference. She didn't care that they broke up. Obviously, they were not meant to be. It was time to move on with her life. What better time than her cousin's wedding? A long weekend in New York sounded fantastic about now. She wouldn't have to see Luke or Jo and she wouldn't have to be under the scrutiny of the watching eyes of pity. She had sent back her response to the wedding the week she got the invitation. That was almost 6 weeks ago. Before the break up, before the shit had hit the proverbial fan.

Jenna and Andy had always been close as kids. Their moms were sisters but that is where the connection ended. Jenna's mom, Aunt Peggy, was a wonderful, kind woman. She adored Andy and her heart broke when her sister left the poor girl. She was baffled then and even now, almost 15 years later, couldn't understand it. How could someone abandon their own child? She understood that marriages, relationships didn't always work out. She wasn't naïve, but she would never understand how her sister Carol could just walk out of Andy's life, never to see her again. It was unfathomable. After repeatedly trying to talk some sense into her, she stopped all communication. Over the years, she included Andy and Tommy in every family function. Tommy would usually decline. Too much heartache had passed over that bridge and being around his ex-wife's family was just another reminder that before he had failed Andy as a father, he had failed as a husband.

"_Don't worry about it. We are just starting shift, me and my awesome partner; he won't mind us talking for a couple of minutes." Sam and Andy exchanged a smile. "Things are the same Jen. It's been about 5 weeks. Nothing more to report than what I told you the last time we talked. Nothing left to say anyway. We're done, time for the next chapter of my life. Put me down for one, I will be riding solo that weekend."_

"_You're sure? How about your partner? What's his name? Is he single? cute?" _

"_His name is Sam and very, on both accounts." Andy glanced over at Sam who gave her a questioning look and then went back to pretending to focus on the road._

"_Really? Nice body?"_

"_You have no idea." Sam again looked over at Andy who seemed to be blushing as she quickly turned to face forward._

"_Andy, girl, you have been holding out on me. You are driving around with a hot partner and you failed to fill me in?"_

"_Listen, Jen, I gotta go." She was giggling now. I will see you next weekend. My flight is Thursday night after shift. I arrive late so I will go right to the hotel and see you Friday morning."_

"_So excited to see you. If you decide to bring your hot partner give me call."_

"_You're hilarious." she deadpanned "Say hi to everyone, I'll see you next week."_

"_See you then."_

Andy was speechless. What the hell was the matter with her, honestly, blushing over Sam? I mean yes he was cute, well not so much cute, but hot and yes his body was unbelievable, thanks to the night of the blackout she was well aware of that…but there was so much more to Sam. He has so many layers, it was almost frightening. The truth is there had always been something between them, acknowledged by both to themselves, admitted by neither. Two supposed adults who when it came to love acted like they were in junior high. However, the more she got to know him the more attracted she was to him. He was always supportive, funny, and sweet and somehow always knew exactly what to do and exactly what to say in every situation. Without her realizing it, he had crept his way into her life, her world and her heart.

Things with Sam had always been complicated. He was her training officer, then there was her relationship with Luke but now…..Nothing stood between them…except maybe love.

* * *

><p>"So, you were talking about me?" he chided, interrupting Andy's thoughts.<p>

"Huh? Oh, that was my cousin Jenna. She is getting married next weekend and she just had to ask me something. When I told her we were working she asked what your name was, that's all."

"I see. So, where's the wedding? How long are you going for?"

"They live in New York, Long Island actually but the wedding and festivities are taking place at the Marquis Hotel in New York City. I fly in on Thursday and come home Sunday night. I am scheduled on shift Monday afternoon."

"I didn't know you had family in the states."

"Jenna is the daughter of my Aunt Peggy, my mother's sister. They moved from Toronto when I was six, my uncle had gotten transferred there with his job. My Aunt and my Uncle Don have always been so good to me. After my mom left, Aunt Peggy was furious. She tried to talk to her but my mom had already moved on. They stopped speaking after that. The summer after my mom disappeared, my aunt and uncle sent a plane ticket to me for my birthday, so when school finished for the year, I flew down and stayed for 2 weeks. Jenna and I are the same age and she has 3 brothers, Gavin, Tyler and Kevin. Jenna's whole family was so good to me and I had so much fun. After that summer, every year I would get that ticket for my birthday and every year couldn't wait to make that trip. I haven't been back in about a year and a half, with the academy and probation but I talk to them almost every week."

"I'm glad you have them. I know you haven't had it easy. Bet you're really looking forward to the trip." He smiled.

"Yeah,... I was...I am. They were finally going to meet Luke. Probably better off, imagine if there was an unattached bridesmaid, the temptation would have probably been too much for him." She was talking quietly almost to herself and had completely zoned out.

"Andy, don't."

_Crap, I said that out loud. _Andy clapped her hand over her mouth.

Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to face her.

"Listen, I don't know what happened between you two exactly, and you don't have to tell me, but I do know that you shouldn't beat yourself up over it... Andy, you are a smart, funny, gorgeous woman who has the world at her disposal. Don't get depressed over some jackass who was too stupid to realize that he had the best of everything and threw it all away."

It took Andy a moment to register his words before a small smile came over her face and tears came to her eyes.

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

He grinned as his hands rested on the steering wheel and he looked out the window a slight blush on his face. "Yeah, you're not bad."

She let out a small laugh and dabbed the tears with her shirt sleeve. Sam happy to have lifted her spirits, started to pull away from the curb.

"Not bad? I'm freaking adorable Swarek."

"That you are, McNally. That you are." They exchanged glances. Andy contemplated what had been running through her head since her phone call with Jenna.

_Why not? Now or never Andy, what's the worst he could say…No? Don't chicken out._

**Suddenly the radio crackled to life, M1519, please respond to a multivehicle accident at Thompson and Bentley, EMS and fire are en route.**

"10-4 dispatch, M1519 mark us en route.

And that was the end of that. _Chicken shit._

* * *

><p>The accident scene was complete chaos. Four cars, multiple passengers, kids crying and lots of yelling. Shaw and Nash were also on scene. They were tied up for hours. Finally, medical needs were tended to, vehicles towed, reports written; Sam and Andy decided to take meal break.<p>

"McNally, what do you feel like eating?"

"Pizza?"

"You got it, Little Joe's it is."

* * *

><p>The small pizzeria was crowded, as usual, but Sam managed to maneuver a small booth in the back right of the dining room. Andy took a seat while Sam ordered slices and iced teas for the two of them.<p>

As he paid for the food and headed for the table he noticed Andy talking to two little boys who had apparently asked about her gun. The mother flashed an apologetic smile, but Andy waved it off, she loved kids and it brought a smile to her face that they thought she was so cool. They shook her hand and left.

Sam slid into the booth across from her.

"More fans of yours?"

"Yeah, you know me; I'm just irresistible to men of all ages." She laughed and bit into her slice.

_God, she really has no idea._

Sam bit into his slice, contemplating any way he could broach the subject of the wedding. He decided to go with the dimples…

"So, you leave next Thursday? Do you need anything? I could give you a ride to the airport, water your plants, take in your mail", he paused …go with you?" (Full dimples here)

As Andy sipped her tea she started to cough and sprayed the contents all over her vest. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Sorry?" she got out as she tried to wipe the tea off the bulky Kevlar.

"I was just thinking that you have had a lot going on lately ….and maybe….. you might want some company on your trip. I have the same days off this month. It could be fun. You and I always have a good time at work and …." He looked over to see her wide-eyed expression and started to back track. "Andy it's fine, I get it, I had nothing going on, I just thought maybe…." He was stammering now.

"Yes. Yes, Sam, I would love for you to be my date." She interrupted him. She couldn't believe that his thoughts had mirrored her own.

He swallowed thickly, not quite sure if he could handle Andy McNally for a whole weekend but he was certainly willing to try.

"Seriously?"

"Sam, yes seriously. Didn't **you **just ask **me**?"

"I did… I guess I'm just shocked that you said yes."

"Why? You and I are partners, friends…" She saw what appeared to be disappointment in his eyes. … "Close friends. I think it would be fun for us to spend time outside of work, outside of the Penny, no pressure… but you have to let me pay your way."

"No way McNally, I offered to come and I am quite capable of paying my own way."

"Sam, I know you are trying to do this for me but you have to let me pay your expenses…..and you have to call me Andy…the whole time."

He took a swig from his cup while still staring at her, contemplating her wishes and trying to think of a clever response. The truth was, he was bursting at the seams at the thought of spending 4 days with Andy. No perps, no uniforms no Callaghan. Maybe a chance for Andy to see how good they could be together.

"Alright McNally, I'll agree to your terms." He paused and then leaned in closer across the table, "But don't think for one minute, that I am doing this **just** for you." He winked and got up to dump their trash. Andy watched his perfectly filled out uniform pants walk toward the exit.

_Oh boy._

**A/N: I figure these two could get in some fun situations over a weekend. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Lisa**


	2. Chapter 2 Plans and Keeping it together

**A/N: WOW! You guys are amazing. Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites and just WOW. This chapter sort of wrote itself over the past day. Hope you enjoy it. **

**New York State of Mind **

**Chapter 2-Plans and keeping it together**

Wednesday's shift had been another winner and at this point Andy would have preferred to start walking to New York. Things between her and Sam had been surprisingly comfortable. During shift, Andy regaled him with stories of her different crazy family members and the more he heard the more he couldn't wait for their little adventure. Andy seemed excited too even though every once and a while she would try to give him another out from the trip. He chalked it up to Andy trying to protect herself, Sam wasn't biting. They agreed to meet at the Penny after shift for a drink, then Sam would drive her home and they would go over their plans for the weekend.

Andy changed out of her uniform and lingered in the locker room until she was able to talk to Traci alone.

"So Trace, You know, I have Jenna and Stephen's wedding this weekend."

"I remember. Gosh, we had the best time when they were here. How are those two?"

"They are great; it should be an amazing time."

"So do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No, actually Sam is taking me." she bit her bottom lip

"Swarek is your chauffeur? Nice."

"No Trace, he's taking me…. as in going with me to New York."

"Get out!"

Andy giggled and lowered her voice. "He asked if I wanted some company and I said yes. Am I out of my mind?"

"Oh my God, no, you aren't nuts. He's crazy about you, everyone knows that…..well, except maybe you." She smiled, "Anyone can see that there's something between you two, maybe this is just what you need, some time alone to see where it goes."

"Ya know, Jenna called the other day when we were on patrol. She needed to know if I was bringing anyone after the whole Luke fiasco and Sam came up. I almost asked him but he beat me too it. I immediately said yes, and now I am sweating bullets thinking about being alone with him for four days."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the bullets but I wouldn't be surprised if there's sweating involved this weekend." She smiled and winked at Andy.

"Traci!"

"They laughed and headed for the Penny.

* * *

><p>Sam sat nursing his scotch waiting for a glimpse of Andy. He would only admit it to himself but he was really looking forward to this weekend with her. He had been thinking about it all week and was pretty sure that the next 24 hours were going to feel like an eternity. Oliver saddled up to the bar next to him.<p>

"Hey brother…. I've noticed that you have been looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. What gives my friend?"

"What are you talking about Shaw?"

"Sammy, I am a trained investigator and you are my best friend. Spill."

Sam turned to look at his friend and spoke quietly, "I'm going away with McNally,…. for the weekend."

"Get outta town." He punched him in the shoulder. "When did this happen? Did you finally man up and talk to her?"

"Last week, she was talking about her cousin's wedding and that she was going to go alone because of that idiot fiancée of hers. So I asked her if she wanted me to go with her and she said yes." Sam leaned back with a satisfied grin.

"Way to go Sam. Big step for you. Let me remind you that women love weddings, all sentimental and romantic, hope you are prepared for that. You may be in big trouble, Sammy."

"Honestly, I'm not prepared for anything. I'm just gonna be the perfect date, have fun and hope she finds me irresistible." He grinned as he downed the rest of his scotch. Oliver coughed as he was looking over Sam's left shoulder.

"I already find you irresistible." Andy whispered in his ear, then continued walking toward the rookie table.

His eyes got wide.

"Sam, what did she say?"

"In a nut shell?... I may be in big trouble."

* * *

><p>They both visited with their respective friends and then Andy said good night. She had packing to do and work the next day. Sam waited a few minutes and then followed suit. Andy was sitting on the bench by the bus stop right outside the Penny parking lot.<p>

She saw the familiar truck approach and hopped in. They were at her apartment within a few minutes. Sam grabbed her bag and followed her inside. Her new apartment was slightly smaller than the last but was much newer. She proudly showed off her updated kitchen.

"This is really nice, but I thought you didn't cook?"

"I figure someday I'll **actually** get married and I should know how to cook something. How about a beer?"

"Sure."

Andy went to a stack of papers on a small desk in the corner. "Here is your plane ticket,…. Samuel." He rolled his eyes at her. The airline needed the name on the ticket to match exactly to the passport. When she had asked him for his full name, and he told her Samuel, Andy had cracked up had been teasing him ever since.

"Our flight is tomorrow at 7:55pm from Toronto Pearson and we arrive at LaGuardia around 9:30. There is a shuttle to the hotel. We'll check in and do whatever you want. Friday morning you'll get to meet Jenna and her family and then we are pretty much free till the rehearsal dinner, some Italian place not far from the hotel. During the day, we can do the sightseeing thing, Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, a museum, whatever you feel like, we could just sit by the pool or go to Central Park, your choice. Saturday we can probably do something too. The wedding is at 6 and the reception is right after. Sunday we go to my Aunt and Uncle's house on Long Island for brunch and then…"

Andy looked up to see Sam staring at her. "Too much?"

"Are you kidding? Sounds like the adventure of a lifetime. I meant to ask you, I have a suit for the wedding of course but what about the dinner the night before?"

Andy contemplated. Visions of Sam at the car dealership sting were still captured in her mind. He looked so handsome in his suit which fit him perfectly in all the right places. She would never tell him that, in a million years, but he did. And while never would she have pictured him in that purple shirt, he wore it extremely well. _Focus Andy, focus._

"It's a little more casual that night. But shorts for Sunday definitely, oh and a bathing suit of course. It is still pretty warm down there, even at the end of September." _Nice Andy, anything to see him shirtless._

"Okay, so after work, I will go home and grab my stuff, pick you up here at 6:00 and we'll be on our way."

"Sounds good to me."

Sam placed his empty beer bottle in the sink and started for the door. "So, I will see you in the morning."

"Okay. Good night."

"Oh, hey Andy, what color is your dress for the wedding?"

She gave him a puzzled expression, "Um, …it's mostly black with charcoal grey around the waist,….wait why?"

"Just wondering."

She shut the door and leaned against it. Suddenly, she ran out, barefoot, down the steps and toward the street where Sam was about to get in his truck.

"Sam."

His head whipped around, "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek softly, smiled and ran back to her apartment.

He laughed and got in his truck. "Thank you." He said to himself as he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p>Thursday's shift was fairly quiet, which just made the day go that much slower. After shift, Traci dropped Andy off at home and with a wink wished her a good trip. Sam went straight home to shower and grab his belongings. Promptly at 6, he knocked on Andy's door.<p>

Wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, his standard fare, he looked down right handsome. She couldn't wait to see him in his suit. _Yummy._

Andy grabbed her bag and her backpack with her passport and headed for the door. She went to lock up and felt Sam take the pack off her shoulder and bring her stuff to his truck. It took them about a half hour to get to the airport. Sam parked in the long term lot and unloaded their bags. They waited for the shuttle to take them to the terminal. "Hey Andy, you're kinda quiet, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A little nervous. A lot excited."

"You're not nervous about being with me, are you?"

"Not nervous scared, just more anxious."

"Honestly…me too."

"Listen Sam, I really am so glad that you are coming with me but let's just make a pact right now,… no pressure for anything. I mean not that I expect anything to happen between us but I think we both realize that there is some kind of powerful something between us. If something happens it happens but if we're not on the same page, that's fine too. Forget it, I know, I'm overthinking again."

"Andy….relax." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "We're on the same page. I promise."

The shuttle pulled to the curb and they loaded their bags. The terminal was busy but the check in was efficient. The clerk handed back their passports and id's to Andy. "Here you go, Samuel." She gave a little snort.

"Ok, your Andy and I'm Sam for the weekend, got it?" he smiled

Before they knew it, they were going through security. Sam went through one side quickly collecting his belongings. Andy was not so lucky. She walked back and forth through the scanner, each time setting it off. Sam stood off to the side, arms folded, trying not to laugh. He really needed to try harder. The TSA rep now had Andy's shoes off and was waving his scanning wand up and down her body. The blush that was now flushing her from the chest up just made her look even that much more beautiful. Finally, Sam pointed to her neck. She pulled a chain out of her shirt, on it was a miniature version of Luke's shield. She took off the necklace, put it in the basket and walked through beep free. She put her sneakers back on, grabbed her stuff and started to walk away.

"Miss, excuse me, you forgot your necklace." He held it out to her.

"Thanks, but you can keep it."

Sam smiled and put his hand at the small of her back as he guided her in the direction of their gate.

They were boarded almost immediately and found their seats. Andy sat by the window and Sam stowed their bags in the overhead compartment, while Andy stared at his perfectly built form. She looked up and met his eyes and realized that she had not been subtle. _More blushing._

Safety rules taught, seatbelts on, the plane started down the runway. They joined hands, neither sure who was trying to put who at ease.

About 10 minutes into the flight, Andy pulled out her iPod. Sam pulled out snacks. Andy laughed and rolled her eyes. It was all about the food for Sam.

"What? You know they don't feed you on these flights." He grinned. They shared the snacks and Andy left an ear bud in her right ear and gently placed the other in Sam's left one. It was a thoughtful gesture but it made his whole body go warm.

He knew Andy's music tastes varied but was shocked to find a lot of his favorite songs on her playlist. After the 3rd Rush song in a row, he tilted his head to look at her.

"It's a long weekend, figured the least I could do is download some of your favorites too."

He winked at her and went back to his car magazine.

Andy had not slept great the night before but sitting next to Sam, still holding his hand she was completely content. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, her head resting on his shoulder and a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Andy heard the captain come over the loudspeaker announcing their timely arrival in New York. She suddenly became aware of her pillow moving and realized she had fallen asleep on Sam. He had raised the armrest between them and had cradled her against his chest, his arm around her waist.<p>

"God Sam, I slept the whole flight, I'm so sorry." She made an attempt to smooth her hair.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not."

* * *

><p>They found the shuttle without too much trouble and sat back for the ride into Manhattan.<p>

Andy hadn't been to the city in a few years but always loved the electricity that she felt whenever she was there.

They walked through the beautiful and extremely busy lobby to the check in desk.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Marquis." The hotel manager greeted them.

"Thank you. We are here with the Donovan wedding, the reservation is under McNally."

"Andrea?"

"Yes."

"Yes, we have it right here. Three nights, non-smoking room, king bed."

"Great, Oh wait,…,, um no, could we have 2 doubles instead?" Andy forgot that she had made the reservation for her and Luke. _Crap, crap crap. _She heard Sam clear his throat behind her. She ignored him and hoped that her face wasn't on fire, like it felt.

"Sorry miss, we are booked solid. We have three weddings this weekend." _Oh God_

"Sir, the king bed is fine." Sam touched her arm, "Andy, no sweat, we'll figure it out."

The man assigned them two room keys and pointed them in the direction of the elevator. "You are in room 1712, up the north elevator and a left down the hallway. _Sam swore to himself that the number 1712 would be his favorite number….forever._

The elevator ride was extremely quiet if not for the hum as they ascended to the 17th floor.

They found the room immediately, Andy's hand was shaking as she tried to scan the key in the door. _Third time was a charm._

The room was beautiful, with an amazing view of the city. The bed situation was a non-factor right now.

"Geez, my uncle spares no expense. I could never afford this on my rookie salary."

"Me neither and I haven't been a rook for quite some time….Andy this is amazing."

There was the usual hotel furnishings. A small table in the corner with two chairs, a desk, plus a flat screen TV on the wall and let's not forget the giant bed that they would both be sleeping in. _Sam and her, she and him, them, in the same bed, together. _Andy tried to slow her racing heartbeat.

"Hey look, champagne. I'm guessing your uncle has some money."

Andy noticed the bucket of ice with the bottle wrapped in cloth, 2 glasses on a tray. She wondered to herself if Sam would be alarmed if she suddenly chugged the entire bottle. _Probably._

"So what do you want to do?" she squeaked out.

He grabbed her hands in his noticing her nervousness, "Okay, first we're gonna take a breath. Then, we'll hang up our clothes clean up real quick and then we'll go for a walk, a drink, whatever you want. What do ya say partner?"

She let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Ok, Sam, I've got your back."

* * *

><p>After getting settled in, they decided to walk around the hotel a little bit. They found the pool, the fitness center and the Jacuzzi. Finally they ended up on the top floor which turned out to be a revolving restaurant. They took two seats at the end of the bar. They each ordered a drink and sat taking in the beautiful lights of the city. They made small talk for a while before Andy felt the need to clear the air.<p>

"Listen, I know that I was a little distracted these past few weeks, but I want you to know that I am fine now. My head is clear and you don't have to worry about me."

"Andy, I'm glad you are okay but I think I'll always worry about you, it's sort of what I do. Sleep, eat, get dressed, worry about McNally." She smiled then he continued, "Can I ask you one question though?"

"Anything."

"How did you find out…about the cheating?" he wasn't sure he wanted to really hear the answer but for some reason he needed to know.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Honestly, I think Jo is worse at lying than me….I could sense there was something between them, a combination of chemistry and a past. Luke never came home one Friday, said he decided to go to the cabin for the night. A few days later we get a call at home saying that Luke left his credit card at the Edinborough Hotel. When I asked him about it, he said that he had bought a spa day for me. Stupid me, I believed him. I should have guessed with the flowers, the dinners, a spa package? The alarms should have gone off in my head. It wasn't until Jo and I were assigned to watch after Dena that it all came together." She explained the matches, the avoiding looks and the stuttering.

"So, I went home and packed a couple of bags. He came home, tried to apologize and asked me not to go. Did you know that he wanted to move up the wedding, like for the following weekend? and I was ready to go along with it. Did he think that if we were married and I found out he cheated it would just be okay?...Anyhow, it's done, we're done. If you don't have trust in a relationship, you don't have anything. It has to at least start with trust. Right?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm glad that conversation is over with, now we can enjoy the weekend…can I ask you one question?"

"Sure." His curiosity was piqued

She contemplated for a second, "you know what, I'm gonna save my question for our flight home."

"Oh-kay." He smiled and let out a small yawn.

"Come on sleepy head. I know you didn't have the nice nap that I had on the plane…..I **trust** you have a plan for the sleeping arrangements tonight, eh partner?"

* * *

><p>Back at the room, Sam let Andy use the bathroom first. She came out face scrubbed clean wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. Sam thought that she never looked more stunning.<p>

It was his turn in the bathroom. He came out to find Andy sitting in a chair watching the news. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him sit on the edge of the bed. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of cut off sweatpants. Andy's breath hitched in her throat. She found herself staring at his muscular arms and toned chest and turns out, really nice legs. She had only gotten a glimpse of the latter that first day they met in the locker room. _In the locker room, in his boxers….sigh. Get it together McNally._

"Andy?" he finally snapped her out of her daze.

"Yeah?"

"Which side do you sleep on?"

"The right."

It was then that she realized that Sam had constructed a pillow wall down the center of the bed. She laughed out loud and got in on her side of the barrier.

"I had them bring some extra pillows while you were in the bathroom. I mean, I know we just had the trust talk, but it was a matter of me not trusting myself." He grinned

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Good night Andy."

"Nigh Sam." …she hesitated….."Hey Sam,... I'm really happy you're here with me."

"So am I."


	3. Chapter 3 Family knows best

**A/N: Hi guys. Being a native New Yorker actually made this chapter more difficult to write, so much to see and do. Anyhow, hope you enjoy it, words got away from me so the rehearsal dinner will be its own entity. Thank you again for all of your thoughts and kindness. Look forward to hearing from you.**

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 3- Family knows best**

Andy opened her eyes. It was still dark in the room so she had no idea what time it was or how long she had been sleeping. She did know that it had been one of the best nights of sleep that she had had in weeks. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she had just one thought. This was the firmest pillow she had ever slept on. Only it wasn't a pillow, it was Sam's arm under her head, the other arm wrapped loosely around her waist. So much for Sam's carefully constructed wall of pillows. He was definitely fired as head engineer of that project. She was trying not to panic. _Trying_ being the operative word. She attempted to lie on her back in order to slide gently out of the bed. Not happening. Sam's arm was now lying straight across her stomach and he was quietly breathing in her ear. Andy stifled a giggle. Now that she was on her back, she turned slightly so she could face him. Over the past year he had caught her staring at him more than once but now she was able to take everything in without him noticing. She saw that he was already showing stubble on his face and wondered about the scar by his mouth, always leery to bring it up to him. She noticed that he had the most beautiful eye lashes; she must have missed them during his constant rolling of his eyes at her. She looked down at his perfectly built chest, noticing the light smattering of hair that made a path down his abdomen. She was tempted to run her hand across his abs but then it occurred to her….._Hello, this is Sam, your partner, what the hell are you doing? No molesting in his sleep._

Almost as if on cue, Sam stretched and Andy jumped up from the bed. He was now on his side facing away from her. She stayed still and watched as he fell back to sleep. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and checked her watch on the counter. It was 6:30. She changed into shorts and a tank. She tiptoed over to the desk and found a pen and paper and wrote him a note.

_Good morning Sam,_

_Couldn't sleep anymore, went to the gym. Be back in a little while._

_Andy_

_P.S. Where the heck is the pillow wall? LOL_

She quietly grabbed her room key and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The gym was fairly empty. Andy jumped on the tread mill to get her heart going. Not that it wasn't already going after being snuggled up with Sam, but for exercise purposes…. She used a few of the machines and decided to wind down on the stationary bike. About 45 minutes had passed. Andy checked her watch and decided to go to one of the courtesy phones to call Jenna.<p>

"Jenna, its Andy, how are you?"

"I'm great. Where are you?"

"I'm in the hotel. We got in last night around 10:30. Sam was still sleeping when I got up this morning, so I went to work out."

"That's right….How is the hot partner? Cannot wait to meet him."

"He's good, he's great actually." She actually felt herself blushing "I can't wait to see you guys, what time are we meeting for breakfast?"

"10:00 at the Café in the hotel lobby."

"Great, I'll talk to you then."

Andy made her way back to the room. She quietly opened the door and the aroma of coffee wafted through the air. The bed was empty, and Sam was just walking out of the bathroom. His hair standing up in all directions, but he looked adorable all the same.

"Morning." He grinned.

"Morning to you. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great….a little better when I was snuggling with my human body pillow, but great." He watched her eyes divert to anywhere but him.

"Yeah, by the way, any idea where those extra pillows disappeared to?"

"Want some coffee?" he asked

"Good change of subject Sam, but yes I would love some."

They flipped on the news and listened for the weather report. It would be mid 70's and sunny, a perfect day to go roaming around the city.

"Hey Andy, what time are we meeting your family for breakfast?" he handed her a mug.

"10:00. I just spoke to Jenna before I came back up. She can't wait to meet you, you'll love her, and Stephen is a great guy too. He is a cop here in the city, although his partner is not nearly as cute as I am." She batted her eyelashes.

"I don't doubt that for a second." He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

He was still shirtless and the more Andy tried to look away, the closer she came to him.

"Uh, so do you want to shower first or should I?"

"Why don't you go first? I'm gonna drink my coffee and enjoy the view."

"Okay." Andy grabbed her stuff and made her way to the bathroom. _I was already enjoying the view._

As he looked outside, Sam wasn't really noticing the view of the city. He was thinking about the view that he woke up to this morning. Andy was laying on his arm, her back to him, her hair fanned all around. His right arm was resting over the curve of her hip. Although he was barely against her, the warmth of her body felt like its own little blanket. He had no idea how they ended up in that position but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth. As soon as he was aware of her waking, he closed his eyes and attempted to feign sleep. He knew Andy like a book and one thing was for sure, she did not do awkward very well. He let her try to wiggle out of his arms, feeling her eyeing him up and down. He was so afraid he would start to smile that he turned over to allow her to escape.

Sam sat in one of the chairs and started to flip through the channels. He was completely aware of the shower shutting off. A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open. Out walked Andy with a towel tucked tightly around her and another atop her head. The stark white towel against her tan skin just brought more attention to those long beautiful legs. Sam felt like he had swallowed a towel, since suddenly he had no moisture in his mouth or the ability to utter words. This was a sight he definitely had not been privy to at the division locker room.

"The bathroom is all yours." She smiled sweetly.

"Great."

Sam closed the door behind him and leaned against the sink. He was trying desperately not to picture what was underneath that towel or the fact that Andy was currently in the room getting dressed. Finally he started the shower, immediately turning the knob to cold.

Andy dressed in jeans, a flowy sleeveless top and a pair of sandals. She was seated in front of the dresser mirror putting on makeup when she heard the bathroom door open. Out walked Sam, a towel around his waist, his hair still wet. He smiled at her as he walked over to his travel bag. Andy almost poked her eye out with her mascara wand. _Touché Swarek._

Sam got dressed in dark jeans and a light grey shirt. Brushed his hair and laid on the bed propped up on an elbow watching Andy put the finishing touches on her hair. _She was absolutely stunning and she didn't have a clue._

"Sam?...Hey, are you ready?"

"Huh?, oh yeah, Good to go."

* * *

><p>They rode the elevator down in complete quiet. Finally, Sam broke the silence. "Hey Andy, in case I forget to tell you later, you look absolutely beautiful."<p>

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

The doors opened and Sam placed his hand on the small of her back. He really wanted to hold her hand but didn't want to seem too forward. He decided that any contact was better than none at all.

They entered the restaurant and were asking for their party, when they heard yelling…

"Andy!" Suddenly Andy was swarmed by a pack of people, all seeming to want to hug her at once. When kisses were done, she looked around until her eyes met Sam's. He winked at her. She came over to him and grabbed his hand to drag him to the crowd.

"Sam, this is the bride and groom, Jenna and Stephen, these are my cousins Gavin, Kevin and Tyler," Sam shook hands with everyone. "and last but not least, this is Aunt Peggy and Uncle Don. Everybody, this is Sam Swarek, my partner and ….."

She didn't finish the sentence, but the look that passed between them told everyone in the room that they were more than just partners. No explanation was needed.

Uncle Don shook his hand and Aunt Peggy kissed him on the cheek. "Aren't you adorable?"

Sam was at a loss for words. He heard Jenna whisper to Andy, not so quietly, "Oh my God, you were right, he is cute." He pretended not to hear. While it was good to know that she had talked about him, the blush on Andy's face was enough of a reward.

They sat down to breakfast and talked about the rehearsal dinner, the wedding and a million other subjects. Sam watched Andy and Jenna with their heads together talking about something. They looked more like sisters than cousins. The same chestnut hair, the same brown eyes but where Andy was toned and muscular, Jenna was super thin. Andy's cousins were curious to know about the dark haired hottie who had accompanied their cousin from up north and had apparently put a permanent smile on her face. They asked Sam about work and having Andy as a partner. Andy explained that Sam had been her training officer and now they were regular partners. It wasn't said outright, but everyone seemed to know about their interesting beginning of their work relationship so Sam stayed away from that topic. The partners told of some of their most recent encounters. Andy played down being shot, being trapped in the Laundromat, the storage locker and pretty much any other time she had been in danger. Sam chalked it up to Andy's feeling that the less they knew, the less they would worry.

Jenna had warned everyone not to bring up Luke. Jenna had met Luke on their visit to Toronto. He was handsome, successful, and seemed nice enough but something was just missing between those two. She seemed happy but in the half hour she spent in the company of her cousin and her partner, she saw so much more. Andy was smiling and laughing and couldn't help herself from touching Sam's arm. She was so animated, it was a side of Andy that she hadn't seen since they were kids, before Aunt Carol had left. And Sam, well he looked like he hit the jackpot himself. Those soft brown eyes that got dark each time they lingered for too long on Andy. Poor sucker, just partners? _I doubt it._

After breakfast, the guys and Uncle Don were heading to a new golf course just outside the city. They invited Sam to come along. They were great people but Sam just wanted to be with Andy. He declined and claimed that Andy promised him a tour of the city. Nobody had missed the glances between these two throughout breakfast. They could have proposed mud wrestling with the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders, they were pretty sure Sam would have said no. They bid their goodbyes and promised to meet everyone at the Buona Sera restaurant at 7.

Andy ran up to the room to put sneakers on and met Sam in the lobby. Andy grabbed his hand and they walked outside to hail a cab.

"Where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise, trust me you are gonna love it."

As a yellow cab stopped to pick them up, Andy commanded, "Downtown please, 6 East River Piers."

"Yea ma'am."

Andy still had Sam's hand in hers, as they headed for downtown Manhattan, they both looked down to see their hands intertwined, neither one budging. After about 20 minutes of weaving in and out of traffic, they arrived at the heliport. Sam still wasn't sure what was going on but he gladly followed Andy's lead.

Finally, he saw the sign. Liberty Helicopter Tours. _Awesome_

Months ago, Sam and Andy had arrived on the scene of a particularly bad car accident. The driver was airlifted to the University Hospital for special surgeries. Andy could tell that Sam was fascinated by the chopper but certainly wasn't willing to go to the same lengths to get a ride in one.

They checked in at the office and were told that their flight would leave in 15 minutes.

"I figured this would be an awesome way for us to see the city, what do you think?"

"I think this is amazing." Then more seriously, "I think you're amazing."

Andy gave her that dazzling smile, "That's me, amazing."

There were 4 other passengers, 2 guys, brothers from California, and an older couple with a thick accent Andy did not recognize. The pilot came over to greet them. He introduced himself as Mike and led them to the blue chopper. Sam and Andy jumped in front with the pilot, who motioned to everyone to put a headset on. Once they were cleared to take off, the chopper swung out over the water and was immediately hovering near the World Financial Center and the Freedom Towers, not yet completed but making their way toward the sky. Next, they circled the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. Andy had grabbed her camera, before they had left for the airport, as a last minute thought. She was so glad, it was such a clear day and the digital shots were coming out like postcards.

Mike went over the Verrazano Bridge and headed toward the Bronx, where they flew right over Yankee Stadium. Mike continued to point out other landmarks, while Andy's mind was drifting to the man sitting next to her. For someone who didn't always use her head, agreeing to have Sam with her this weekend was one of the best decisions she had ever made. He caught her staring at him and raised his eyebrows silently questioning her.

She leaned over and took his headset off the one ear so she could whisper, "I think you're pretty amazing too." Andy replaced the headset and faced forward again. Sam's heart nearly leapt from his chest. He was glad that she took what he said to heart and didn't dismiss it with a joke.

_Flashback…_

"_What's holding you back?"_

"_You. Love working with you McNally, can't imagine my life without you in it."_

"_Just think, you get to wear all that hair gel again."_

He had never been more honest with a statement in his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it, even if she had been with Callaghan. He needed to see her and talk to her and breathe in her scent. It was like eating or sleeping, something he did naturally every day to sustain himself. Unfortunately, she had passed the comment off as humor and then returned to her post. _Why would she think anything else?, I never told her otherwise._ For the first time in a long time, he actually felt a chance at something more.

For the last leg of the flight, they passed over the Empire State Building, Time Square, the theatre district, Central Park and Lincoln Center, they had even caught a glimpse of their hotel.

Forty five minutes later, they were back on the ground. Andy asked one of the brothers if he could take a picture of them in front of the helo. Sam put his arm around her shoulders and pulled Andy closer to him. Andy made him take a couple of shots, there was no way she was missing this opportunity. Andy grabbed the camera and was scanning through her pictures.

The guy tapped Sam on the shoulder as they followed Andy toward the street. "Dude, your girl is so hot."

Sam caught up to Andy and yelled back, "Dude, I know."

They grabbed a cab and were on their way to the Carnegie Deli on 7th.

"Wow, this is really such a beautiful city."

"Glad you are enjoying it. So, I never asked you, what did you think of my cousins?"

"Everybody seems really nice. You guys are obviously very close. They seem very supportive of you, your job, and your life, that's nice to have that kind of family. They seemed to know a lot of **our** stories. They must think that I constantly have you in danger."

"Sam, anyone who knows me, knows that I'm rarely led into trouble, I'm usually drawn to it. I am constantly trying to fix things, which also gets me in it up to my neck. Fortunately, I always have you to save me."

"Yes, you do."

* * *

><p>Carnegie Deli was jammed with people but remarkably they were able to order quickly. Sam was ready to sit and dive into his club sandwich but Andy would not give him the bag. Instead she dragged him onto the bus destined for Central Park. Sam had always seen the Park in movies and on TV but had never actually been there. There were tons of people running, walking, playing ball or frisbee, people singing and playing instruments, everyone a stranger but all seeming to be a cohesive group. They found a bench and opened the bag up between them, making a makeshift placemat. Andy pointed out interesting people that passed them by, Sam rolled his eyes and was thinking of a million reasons each one should be arrested.<p>

They cleaned up their trash and started to walk through the park in the direction of the hotel. Once again, Andy took Sam's hand in hers. _A guy could get used to this._

"Hey Sam, did you tell anyone you were going to New York with me?"

"It wasn't supposed to be a secret was it?"

"No, of course not. I don't care who knows. I told Tracy, so most likely that means Jerry knows."

"I told Sarah and I mentioned something to Oliver at the bar the other night, which means that most likely the entire Division knows." He chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"I didn't want anyone to be surprised if I went to hold your hand on patrol." She kidded.

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the hotel it was approaching 3:00. Sam proposed that they go down to the pool. Andy was game. Sam changed into board shorts. Andy had on swim shorts and a bikini top and threw on a cover up. Flip flops and towels and they were out the door. Tyler and Kevin were among the many in the pool when they got down there. Andy had told him that they were a couple of years older than her and always very protective of her. Sam's kind of guys.<p>

The water was actually comfortable for an indoor pool with no sun to heat it. They swam for a while. Finally, Sam got out and sat at a table on the side. He sat watching Andy who was playing an intense game of Marco polo with three little boys. Their mother held a 4th son, fast asleep in her arms at pool side. She smiled at Andy and mouthed a thank you.

Kevin and Tyler came to sit with him, one on either side.

"So Sam, you and Andy, partners huh? Ya know she's like a sister to us."

Sam grinned and looked between the two brothers. "Is this the don't mess with Andy or else talk?"

"Pretty much." Said the two men

"You don't have to worry about me. I only have Andy's best interests at heart."

"So did that douche bag Luke." Kevin was defensive

"Listen guys, I am as far from Luke Callaghan as you can get. Besides, …..I'm in love with her…..I could never hurt her."

"Seriously man? …Does she know?" said Tyler

"Callaghan really did a number on her. She had trust issues before, I can't push it. I'm just waiting for her to feel the same."

"Sam, we're not detectives but we know Andy, and we have never seen her with anyone like she is with you." Tyler pushed "About 7 months ago, Jenna and Stephen went to visit Andy. All she did was talk about you. Sam this, Sam that, Sam and I ….Jenna said her face lit up. A couple of months ago, she called Jenna and told her that she and Luke had gotten engaged. Jenna said, who?"

"I think you may be more important to her than you think." Kevin admitted

Andy got out of the pool and walked over to their table. Sam got up and wrapped a towel around her.

The guys got up, "See you guys tonight."

"Later."

* * *

><p>Once they dried off they went back to the room. Sam immediately lay on the bed.<p>

"Did I wear you out today officer Swarek?"

"No way, just resting my eyes for a few minutes."

Andy plopped herself down on the bed next to him. "Mind if I join you?"

He patted the bed next to him and started to pile pillows in between them. "Really Sam?...Who are we kidding?"

She kicked the pillows off the bed. Moved herself closer to him and lay her head on his chest. _Sweet Dreams... for sure._


	4. Chapter 4 Family, secrets and flowers

**A/N: Hello my fan fiction friends! So glad that you are all enjoying the story. I am overwhelmed by the response. This is another long chapter, sorry. I will probably post a short chapter 5 later today. Just read, you'll see why.**

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 4-Family, secrets and flowers**

Sam was the first to wake up from their little nap. Andy was snuggled against him. Her head still resting on his chest, her hair in a loose bun since getting out of the pool. He pushed the few extra strands that had fallen out back behind her ear. She didn't budge. He wasn't sure he had ever met anyone more beautiful, inside and out. He gently brushed his hand against her cheek. Still she didn't stir. He couldn't stop himself now; he placed a small kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek. Suddenly Andy grabbed the hand from her cheek and brought it to her lips and kissed it. He was startled to say the least. However, when her eyes opened and met his, he nearly had a heart attack. There was something there that he hadn't seen, well, since the night of the blackout at least. Desire. Andy lifted her head to face him. "Sam?"

His eyes went dark with want and Andy refused to deny her feelings anymore. In one fell swoop, her lips were on his. Gentle at first and then more intense. All lips at first, but then she pulled away to look into his eyes and couldn't hold back anymore. She kissed him again, this time with an intensity that he felt in his toes. Her tongue licking against his lips. His hand was now in her hair pulling her toward him, desperate to taste her. He freed his arm and was now hovering over her. He placed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone before claiming her mouth once again. Feeling a bit braver, he opened his mouth and immediately her tongue took occupancy. Neither one feeling that they could get enough of the other. Sam worked his way down her throat once again, this time to the top of her breasts, placing small kisses there. He felt her gasp for breath, as if she had been doused with cold water, except there was only heat between them. Andy pushed him on his back and with a huge grin straddled him with her legs. Sam thought he had died and gone to heaven, as she leaned in to fit her lips to his once more…

"Beep, beep, beep."

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly

"My watch alarm." His voice deep and raspy

"Oh my God, Sam, what time is it?"

"6:00."

"Oh crap. We have to be at the restaurant in an hour. We both need to shower, what the hell were we thinking? Geez, I'll be late to my own funeral."

_Not again._ Sam thought to himself. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she thought this was a mistake, heard the bathroom door slam. He exhaled the breath he had been holding.

A minute later, Andy came out wrapped in her towel, still unshowered and sat on the side of the bed.

"I meant, what were we thinking about the nap, not the good stuff. We'll continue that later." She gave him a smacking kiss on the lips and with a smile ran back into the bathroom.

Sam was about to offer the two for one shower deal but thought better of suggesting it.

Andy showered quickly, relinquishing the bathroom to Sam once again. She was almost tempted to flash him but figured they might not make it to the dinner at all. She wasn't sure where her bravado was coming from but she knew that she hadn't felt this happy in, well….. forever.

Sam came out after his second cold shower of the day and quickly got dressed in black slacks and a grey long sleeve shirt. Andy was enjoying the aesthetics of the shirt which was clinging to every curve of his muscles. _It's gonna be a long night._

Andy was a vision in a burgundy silk dress with thin straps and high heeled shoes which made her almost Sam's height. Sam was more than happy to meet her eye to eye and placed a kiss on her cheek. She had done her make up more dramatically than he had ever seen it and if possible she looked even sexier. Not to mention her perfume or body lotion or whatever, the scent which was driving him insane. _This girl is gonna be the death of me._

They headed out the door at ten minutes to seven. Sam pulled the room door behind them and this time didn't hesitate to grab her hand. Buona Sera was only a few blocks from the hotel but Sam figured between the time constraint and Andy's stilts she was walking on, a cab was the way to go.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was busy and people were lined up outside to be seated. Their party was in a private room in the back. On one side of the room was a small bar, directly facing it were tables put together in the shape of a U. Gavin greeted them and introduced his girlfriend Jackie. Tyler was behind him, his longtime girlfriend Kristina had driven in that afternoon. Kevin was already sitting at a table with his wife, Pam, who works in the city and had gotten there just minutes before. Andy walked around saying hello to everyone and introducing Sam. In addition to the Donovan's, Stephen's parents and younger sister were there. Aunt Peggy's sister, Judy, was also there with her family, including Andy's three other first cousins, Linda, Amy and Diana. They hadn't seen Andy in years, rarely leaving the warmth of California. They were so excited to catch up with Andy and get the scoop on her hot man. Sam was sensing some ogling and went to the bar to get them each a drink. He caught up with Uncle Don and got the lowdown from the Links today.<p>

Andy's cousins were not really buying the, "Sam is my partner and friend" bit especially after they caught the stare she gave his retreating form. They chatted some more and Andy was approached by Stephen's best friend and partner, Will Jameson. Will was a nice enough guy but always very flirty with Andy. _Sam is definitely gonna hate __**him**__._

_Speak of the devil. _

Sam came back holding a scotch and Andy's rum and coke. She quickly grabbed the drink with one hand and Sam's hand with the other.

"Will this is my…..Sam,…. my partner, Sam Swarek. Sam, Will Jameson, Stephen's partner."

"Nice to meet you." Sam extended his hand; Andy immediately missed its warmth.

"Must be distracting, having such a beautiful partner, how are you able to concentrate on the job?"

"Somehow, we just make it work. I let her distract me plenty, **after** shift." He winked at Andy as she blushed.

After a little work chatter, Will made his way over to the rest of the groomsmen, all on the job with him and Stephen.

"When and where was the actual rehearsal?" Sam queried

"I think it was at 5:30. They decided not to have a mass, so the priest is going to perform the ceremony at the banquet hall."

"You guys are so close; I'm kind of surprised that you weren't in the wedding party."

"They asked me to be, when they came up to visit. I was fresh out of the academy, had my probation and an ornery training officer to deal with," she grinned and touched his arm, "I really couldn't take the time, especially, finding the dress, fittings and such. Jenna was disappointed but she understood and promised me she would have a special job for me. I told her whatever she needed me to do."

"So, what is it? your special job?"

"You know what? I'm not really sure." She laughed

Uncle Don was banging the side of his glass with a knife trying to get everyone's attention.

Everyone made their way to the tables; Andy and Sam were on one end with most of the cousins. Jenna and Stephen, and their parents in the middle and the rest of the wedding party on the other end.

"Good evening everyone. Peggy and I want to thank everyone for joining us this weekend for this blessed occasion, the wedding of our daughter Jenna and our newly to be acquired son, Stephen."

Everyone applauded.

"Peg and I have been married for 32 years. I can't speak for her, but they have been the best of my life." Aunt Peggy gave him a soft elbow in the ribs. "As you all know, marriage,…actually all relationships, have their highs and lows. I have found that no matter what the situation, good or bad, as long as you face them together, you can get through anything. Tonight, I am not going to wish them luck on their marriage, because luck really isn't a factor. Yes, they were lucky to find each other, to find that one person who makes you whole, who makes you feel like there's nothing you can't do. Still, I won't wish them luck, instead, I wish them patience on days when they are short of it, I wish them the ability to communicate on days when they are angry, I wish them happiness when a day is lacking and I wish them laughter every day of their lives. To Jenna and Stephen, we love you both." Everyone raised their glass in a toast.

Appetizers were being brought out as everyone settled back into conversation. Tyler was sitting at Andy's left side, Sam on her right. Kevin was next to Sam. Tyler nudged Andy.

"So, are you ready for your special job?"

"Jenna never told me, what is it?"

"Oh,…..well, I better let her break it to you."

"Break it to me?" a light bulb suddenly switched on in Andy's head, "Oh come on Ty, she wouldn't!" she looked past Sam at Kevin, "Jenna wouldn't ask me to ….?" Kevin was already grinning. "But I haven't done that in forever, what if I don't remember the words? She wouldn't dare make me do that in front of everyone?"

"Oh yes I would. You promised." It was Jenna's voice as she walked past her smiling at Andy.

C_rap._

"Andy, Andy, …what am I missing here?" Sam asked

"My special job? She wants me to sing."

"Can you sing?"

"No! Well, kind of."

"Yeah, Sam, she can definitely sing, she's being modest." Gavin chimed in from across the table. "And don't worry, we brought the karaoke machine so you can't forget the words and we'll be up there with you, she's torturing us too."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Andy, I've never heard you sing, don't you need to prepare or something?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna prepare by having another drink." She laughed.

She explained to Sam, "When I started coming to visit, Jenna had this friend Ann, who was big into musicals and theatre. We used to make up songs and then sing and dance to them in front of the family, neighbors, whoever would listen to us. Not really sure where I got the nerve but we had so much fun. When Aunt Peggy and Uncle Don celebrated their 25th wedding anniversary, I flew down. I was going through a big country music stage. Rascal Flatts had this new song, My Wish. Jenna had never heard the song before, but loved it and we sang it at her parent's party. She loved it so much that she made me promise to sing it at her wedding one day, I said "No, but maybe your rehearsal dinner. Totally joking, of course. There was no way I would sing in front of all of those people." She noticed Sam smiling. "This is not funny Sam and if you breathe a word of this to anyone at the Division, I will not hesitate to shoot you myself." She couldn't even finish the sentence without laughing. "I never thought she would remember!"

"Andy, I am sure you are going to do just fine."

"Sam, talk about something else, your making me more nervous."

"Okay, how's this…" he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. Just the feel of his breath on her was almost sending her into a seizure. "McNally, I loved waking up with you this afternoon, loved kissing you and all I can think of is doing it again." Even thought they had made a pact over calling her Andy, there was something so sexy about the way he said her last name. His voice had such a different growly sound.

"Okay, you have definitely distracted me about the singing but not sure that this conversation is a good direction to go in either considering we still have another hour or so here."

Sam was loving her reaction to him but slightly concerned of his own reaction as he felt himself start to get hot and bothered.

Fortunately, the moment was quelled by the delivery of their meals. They had ordered two different entrees, sharing between them, something they did normally on shift as well. Thoughts of work and her friends came to mind and put a smile on her face. They had barely been here 24 hours and she felt like so much had changed between her and Sam. Anticipating spending 4 days together with him, with almost no break was a little daunting for Andy. He was her partner and friend but this could have been uncomfortable. She couldn't believe how easy it was, him and her together. This afternoon was so simple, she kissed him, he kissed her, she would have jumped him right then and there but that damn alarm….Probably better off because when the time came, if it did, she wanted it to be slow and memorable with no distractions. What surprised her was that it hadn't been awkward. They were partners and now their making out and…She glanced over at Sam who was talking with Kevin and Pam. Andy thought about Uncle Don's speech. _ Yeah, Luck brought us together too._

Dinner finished and cleared, the wait staff brought out coffee, cookies and Italian pastries. Andy loved Italian desserts but it was just about time for their "performance" and she was ready to throw up from nerves.

Sam could sense her apprehension and rubbed small circles on her back trying to get her to relax. He saw Tyler approaching and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "That's for luck." Tyler grabbed her hand and they walked to the front of the room next to the bar. Gavin and Kevin joined them. Andy had tried to think of something clever to say but words escaped her. Kevin was the oldest, she let him take the lead.

"Music is a large part of our family as you know. Jenna is a music teacher, Ty and I play guitar and Gavin can sing like nobody's business. We are joined tonight by our beautiful cousin, Andy, who over the years has been like another sister to us. We all thought she would be the next Madonna but instead she became a superhero for the Toronto Police." Andy's blush intensified. Sam couldn't help but smile. "Jenna's wish is that we would sing her favorite song tonight in honor of her wedding tomorrow. A promise, we made long ago and forgot completely about." He looked over at his sister who was half grinning half laughing. "Love you sis."

The music started and Andy focused on Sam as Gavin began the first verse.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow and each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a path and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_and when one door opens to another one closed, I hope you keep on walking till you find the window, when it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile, but more than anything, more than anything, _

Sam was impressed at Gavin's vocal ability. The guy was really good. Poor Andy looked so nervous, he gave her a wink and pulled out the dimples.

Andy gave once last glance at Sam and then looked anywhere but him as their chorus came up.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, you worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold_

_While you're out there getting when you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too, _

_Yeah this is my wish _

Sam's was pleasantly surprised, she was really good. Together the harmony was terrific. He wouldn't have to give her fake praise after all. Gavin took the lead again. One glance from Andy and Jenna was teary eyed, Andy made a mental note not to look over again.

_I hope you never look back but you never forget all the ones who loved you in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive and you never regret, and you help somebody every chance you get_

_Oh you find God's grace in every mistake and always give more than you take, but more than anything, more than anything, _

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, you're worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold, and while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too, yeah this is My wish._

The karaoke version played out the musical ending of the song. Everyone applauded. A few people from the dining room of the restaurant had made their way to the doorway to watch the show. Andy and the guys took a bow and went over to kiss the bride to be.

Andy made idle threats about the song choice she would make for her own wedding. Jenna was not intimidated. As Andy turned around to walk back to her seat, there was Sam pulling her into an embrace.

"You were so good, really. You guys should go on tour." He smiled

"Yeah right." She stuck her tongue out at him

"I had no idea you could sing, has anybody ever heard you? Traci?"

Andy knew he was hinting about Luke's knowledge. "Just you Sam, it'll be our little secret." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, it was time to leave. Kevin, Tyler and Gavin were planning on going over to the hotel bar with their ladies, and Stephen and his work friends. Jenna was taking a pass since she wanted her beauty rest for the big day. After all, she had a full day tomorrow. Andy and Sam agreed to go for one drink, both having their minds on something else. It was a beautiful night so they decided to walk back to the hotel. They held hands and walked behind everyone else, occasionally exchanging a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam ordered a scotch and Andy, a beer. Stephen dragged Sam over to his cop friends to talk a little shop. Ever since his visit to Canada, he had been curious about the similarities and differences from the NYPD to their Northern friends. Sam seemed completely at ease. Andy stayed at the bar and made conversation with her cousins.<p>

"Having a good trip so far?" asked Tyler

"It's been great. It's so good to see all of you, I miss being here." She admitted

"You could come back for the holidays, mom and dad would love that. Has Sam ever seen the Rockefeller Center Tree? Oh, and we could do New Year's in Time Square. Stephen would have to work but we could meet him at some point." Tyler offered

"Whoa, tiger, hang on. What makes you think that Sam would even be around at Christmas time?" she grinned

"Don't do that Andy. You always sell yourself short. You care about him, it's okay to admit that. We can all see it."

"Maybe this is just a fling for us, who says we don't go back home and things go back to the way they were?"

"Because he loves you, that's why. Kev and I talked to him today, we gave him the big brother speech."

"Did he laugh at you?" she giggled

"Yes, but that's not the point. He loves you, he told us he could never hurt you because he loves you…..don't you get it, the guy is **in love** with you and judging by the looks you two exchange, my guess is the feeling is mutual."

Andy glanced over to Sam who was animatedly telling a story, the guys were cracking up. Andy was silently praying it wasn't about her.

She bit her bottom lip, "I love him too. I'm positive about that, but how could that be possible? I was with Luke, living with Luke, gonna marry Luke….and 6 weeks later I'm in love with someone else? What kind of person does that make me?"

"It makes you someone who maybe had never been in love until now. Maybe someone who dated the poster boy in order to have stability without truly being all in herself. Quite possibly you may have been in love with Sam all along, never really committing to Luke and that is why it was so easy to let him go…..I'm just saying." He grinned.

"Ya know Ty, you're not as dumb as you look."

"Thanks cuz." They clinked their beer bottles.

Sam bid the guys good night and strolled over to the bar to Andy.

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely. Later Ty."

"You kids behave now." He winked at the couple.

* * *

><p>The door of their room hadn't even snapped shut when Sam's lips were on hers. He had her pressed against the wall and still felt like he couldn't get close enough to her. Her hands were roaming through his hair. His one hand on her back, the other in her hair. They would stop for a minute to catch their breaths only to dive right back in. Andy ran her hands over his chest and slowly tugged the shirt out of his waist band, before either of them knew it, it was in a ball on the floor. She placed kisses on his neck and all over his chest.<p>

"Andy, your killing me."

She stopped touching him and started walking toward the bed, untying the thin straps that were around her neck. Sam was more than a little turned on. She slowly slid the dress down her body, over her hips and threw it in the direction of the chairs. Sam felt like he was hyperventilating. She stood before him in a black strapless bra and underwear. He was pretty sure that he would never quite look at her in her uniform the same way ever again. She walked toward him and kissed him again. She started to play with his belt buckle, when they heard a ringing noise.

"Seriously?" she laughed. Without looking at the screen, she grabbed the phone from her purse, silenced the ringer and lay the phone on the nightstand.

She turned back to Sam, who was still trying to decide if this was really happening or not.

"Sorry, Sam but where was I?" she smiled

"Um.." Andy finished with his belt buckle and had pulled it out of the loops in one fell swoop and thrown it to the floor.

"Yeah, I think that's about right." He hadn't budged from his spot but his eyes were taking in everything. Andy went to unhook the clasp of her bra. They both heard the vibrating of the phone.

"Oh come on." She giggled, then grew concerned. "Let me make sure it's not my dad, I haven't spoken to him since we got here. Sorry." She sat down on the bed and grabbed the phone. Only it wasn't Tommy whose name was flashing across the screen, it was Luke's. "What the hell does he want?" she said in disgust.

It was then that Sam noticed the huge vase of roses sitting on top of the table. "Maybe he's calling to see if you got his flowers." He handed her the card." She ignored the vibrating phone and opened the card, Sam sat next to her on the bed glancing over her shoulder.

_Andy,_

_Sorry that I am not there with you. I truly wish I was. I am so sorry for everything. I love you and I will do anything you want to gain your trust back. You and I were meant to be. We both know that._

_Luke_

"Geez, he is really off his rocker! He just doesn't get it." She realized that Sam was not sitting next to her…"Sam?... Sam?" she heard the click as the room door snapped shut.

"Oh God." She ran to the door and started to run out, thank God she caught the door before it locked again, not only did she forget her key but she was in her bra and underwear and 3 inch heels. That would have been quite a scene. She ran back in the room, threw on sweatpants and Sam's discarded shirt, flip flops and she was out the door.

**A/N: Don't worry guys, it's just flowers. Please give me your thoughts.**

**Lisa **


	5. Chapter 5 Explanations and Revelations

**A/N: Please don't hate me, there had to be a little drama, otherwise it wouldn't be them.**

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 5-Explanations and Revelations**

Sam sat at the bar where they had just been the night before. Yesterday seemed full of promise and then Callaghan reared his ugly head. It would have been naïve of him to think that Luke would just walk away and forget about her. Who could forget her? Certainly not him, which brought him to his current predicament. Maybe he was an idiot to think that in one weekend he could make everything perfect between them. Well, actually, it had really been pretty perfect until about 15 minutes ago.

He wasn't going to leave the room, but he was so desperate that she would answer that phone, and so afraid of what she might say. It felt like the walls were suddenly closing in on him and he needed air. Ok, he needed a drink. Same difference. He was headed for the hotel lobby bar but saw Stephen and everyone still there and didn't really feel like answering any questions right now. So he headed up to the rooftop bar, maybe he could look at the lights of the city and pretend that Callaghan still didn't matter to Andy. The last thing he wanted was to be a rebound guy. He couldn't be that. Sure he could have been that guy in the past, but not for her. She was **the** one. It took him all of his 35 years to find her, but she was. He used to think those romantic movies were so sappy, how it would just click in someone's head when they realized that they had found that one person that they should be with. Sappy until he met Andy. Oh yeah, then he understood. Uncle Don said it best, the one person who makes you feel whole, the one person who makes you feel like you can do anything. Andy was that person for him, his heart told him so. Unfortunately, Luke Callaghan would never let them have a chance to figure this out, his gut was telling him that.

* * *

><p>Andy waited for the elevator. It felt like it was taking forever, she considered taking the stairs but 17 floors in flip flops would not be an easy feat. Finally, she jumped in the elevator and headed for the lobby. The mirrored walls of her ride really told quite a story. Her old sweats, a man's shirt, flip flops and heavy makeup. <em>Yeah, sure, you don't look like a lunatic. <em>

She ran out of the elevator almost mowing down an elderly couple. She yelled apologies over her shoulder and tried to figure out where he would go. She looked over at the hotel bar, she saw the same group they had left before, but no sign of Sam. She started to head outside, a hotel employee approached her. "Miss, is everything okay? Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for my…. Um, did you see a dark haired man come through here? Really good looking, black pants, grey shirt?" The woman looked at Andy's shirt which was obviously too big for her. Andy looked down, _Idiot, you have his shirt on. _Andy was close to losing it when the woman said, "I did see a man fitting that description come through here a little bit ago, but I think he was wearing a black t-shirt.

"Did you see which direction he went in?"

"He went to the express elevator, it takes you to our rooftop restaurant."

"Thank you so much."

Andy ran to the same bay of elevators that the woman had pointed to. Again, she felt like she was waiting an eternity. She rode up with two women around her age. They took in her crazy appearance and stayed far away.

The elevator door opened and Andy ran in heading for the direction of the bar. The hostess tried to stop her, "Miss, I'm sorry, there is a dress code in the restaurant." She looked down at Andy's footwear. Andy kicked her flip flops off and strode purposefully to where she saw Sam sitting. "Have me arrested."

Sam looked up and saw Andy approaching. He signaled the bartender for another, he had a feeling he was going to need it. Andy sat next to him, almost panting.

"You okay?" he asked, God, he just couldn't stop when it came to her.

"No,….. No Sam, not really." She got quiet, "You see, I was in the middle of a strip tease for this amazing guy, when the incessant ringing of my phone interrupted us. Apparently, my asshole ex-boyfriend, ex-whatever decided to send me some more guilt flowers. I mean I can understand why someone would be threatened by him. He is the President of the Too little too late club. Also, CEO of the Snowballs chance in Hell society. So what I don't understand is, why would this sexy, hot man of mine leave me in my hotel room in my underwear and heels unless he just wasn't that interested?" she smiled.

"Oh, I'm plenty interested….That's my problem." He couldn't even look at her.

"Sam, I don't understand….. Look at me. Are you jealous? Why did you just leave without talking to me?"

He swung around to face her. "Let's be honest here. Luke is not gonna give up, he is not gonna give us a chance and that's all I want,… a chance with you. It's all I've ever wanted." Andy's eyes grew wide. "Andy, I know that this "us" is kind of new to you but for me it's not. I fell for you a long time ago, before Callaghan was really a factor, I was an idiot not to say anything. Then before I knew it, you were with Luke and I….. had missed my shot. I can't go through that again."

"Who says you have to? I want this chance too Sam, more than anything. Luke is my past. There is no way I would ever take him back. Trust is everything to me, you know that. You know me. Besides…." Her eyes were glassy, she got up from the stool and stood between his knees staring intently into his eyes. "When you realize you had the real thing in front of you all along, everything else kind of pales in comparison." He did a double take, almost positive he was hearing things. "I want you, Sam, and only you."

He swallowed hard, "I'm sorry I walked away. I will never do that again. I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. His arms felt so good around her waist. She leaned back and then pulled him down for a kiss. People were staring at them, they were oblivious. He suddenly felt her smiling against his lips

She was grinning. "McNally, what?"

"You really are an idiot." His eyes got wide. "I would have picked you hands down."

He laughed and left money on the bar. He put his arm around her to walk out and suddenly stopped taking in her appearance.

"Andy, you look great in my shirt but where the heck are you shoes?"

"It's an interesting story."

"When it comes to you, it always is."

**A/N: I am too much of a romantic to let the angst play out long. Hope you enjoyed this short one. Working on Saturday and the Wedding. Awesome episode last night, so many funny moments, gotta love that ending. They're happy, I'm happy. It's all good.**

**Lisa**


	6. Chapter 6 Peeling the Many Layers

**A/N: Thank you guys for the support once again. Writing was postponed because of my daughter's 12****th**** birthday extravaganza. It's always something. ;) Another long chapter, trying to let them get to know each other outside of work. Hope the chapter doesn't feel long. I struggled with this one a bit.**

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 6-Peeling the many layers**

Andy woke up early again. It really annoyed her that back at home, she barely made it to parade on time but here she is on vacation and she couldn't sleep late. She was sleeping like a baby during the night but once she was up, that was it. Not that she wasn't content, oh she definitely was. She was pretty positive it had a lot to do with the dark haired man spooning with her in the bed. His arms were wrapped tightly around her as if to make sure she couldn't get away. Not that she wanted to be anywhere but here. She wasn't exactly sure how they had gotten to this point in their relationship but one thing was for certain, there was no going back now. She was almost dreading going back to Toronto, wondering how things would continue.

Andy had been blown away by Sam's admissions last night. In the heat of the moment she almost told him she loved him. She knew it was true; she had loved him for a long time. He had been a wonderful friend, a constant supporter and really the best teacher she could have asked for. How could she **not** love him? She wasn't sure when things had changed, when she realized that she was **in love** with him. She was only aware now because she knew she never felt this way about anyone before. Maybe Tyler was right, maybe she was all along, therefore guaranteeing failure in her relationship with Luke. It didn't matter. She was in such a good place right now, both literally and figuratively speaking. She giggled to herself. She felt Sam shift behind her trying to get possibly, closer?

When they had gotten back to the room last night, they both would have considered picking up where they left off, but the time just wasn't right. A lot of serious admissions had been made for two sharing phobic people like themselves; they didn't feel it was necessary to jump into bed together. They both were actually relieved. They knew it was only a matter of time before it did happen; there was just too much heat between them to deny it. Who knows, they could have sex and there could be no chemistry whatsoever. _Yeah right_.

"What's going on in that beautiful head? I can hear the gears going." He whispered in her ear. The feeling of which sent chills down her spine.

"I'm gonna go to the gym, you get your beauty sleep, and I will meet you back here in a little while."

"Sounds like a plan." He rolled on his back releasing her from his grip.

She ran to get changed into exercise shorts and a tank. She brushed her teeth and put her hair into a braid. She grabbed her key and headed for the door but not before catching a glance of Sam in his boxers and shirtless glory sprawled across the bed. She sat on the side of the bed and leaned over with a hand on his chest to kiss his cheek. He gave her a sleepy grin. She ran her hand down his chest over his abs. He grabbed her wrist and peeked open one eye.

"You better leave before I don't let you." He said. She giggled and headed out the door, quietly grabbing the vase of flowers as she left. She headed to the 15th floor and left the flowers outside Jenna's room then dumped Luke's card in the trash.

* * *

><p>The gym was busier than the day before but she was able to get her workout done in good time. Before heading up to the room she strolled into the changing area next to the gym and took a seat to call her dad knowing he would be up.<p>

"_**Hey dad, how are you?"**_

"_**Great sweetheart. How's your trip?"**_

"_**Having a fantastic time. Aunt Peg and Uncle Donnie send their love."**_

"_**Give everyone my best regards and kisses to Jenna and her guy. Speaking of guys, how's Swarek holding up?"**_

"_**Uh,… sorry dad, what?"**_

"_**He went with you didn't he?"**_

_How the hell did he know?__** "Actually, yeah, he did, he felt bad me going alone. How did you know?"**_

"_**Andy, your old man was a detective for a lot of years, nothing gets past me."**_

"_**Dad?"**_

_He paused,__** "I went to check your apartment and there was a note on the counter that said Sam-passport."**_

_They both laughed,__** "Guess I'll never be a spy, huh?"**_

"_**That's okay, you're terrific at what you do. Hope you two are having a good time together. I like that Swarek. He's a good guy."**_

"_**I like him too dad, and he's a great guy. I will call you when I get home Sunday night. Everything okay with you?"**_

"_**I'm on my best behavior."**_

"_**Good, then I will talk to you Sunday. Love you."**_

"_**Love you too."**_

Andy heard her stomach growl. She walked into the café and ordered room service breakfast for the two of them. She went up to the room and quietly let herself in. Sam had ESPN on the TV with the volume on low. He sat on the bed in shorts, still shirtless. Andy realized he was on his cell phone.

"_**Everything is great." **__He said and mouthed Sarah to Andy__**.**_

"_**Did you tell that girl how you feel yet or are you just cohabitating in sin right now?" **__Sarah joked_

"_**Yes, I did and actually no sins have been committed, as of yet." **__He winked at Andy as she gave him a puzzled look. She started to take off her sweaty clothes.__** "But I can't make any promises."**_

"_**How is Andy's family? How is New York, have you gotten to see anything?" **__He looked over at Andy in her sports bra and underwear._

"_**Oh yeah, her family is great. I have seen a lot actually." **__He grinned__**, "Hoping to see more today." **__Andy smiled back and rolled her eyes at him._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Andy threw her pajama shorts on and grabbed Sam's t-shirt.

"_**Sarah, I gotta go, I will text you when I'm back in Toronto."**_

"_**Have fun little brother, I love ya."**_

"_**Oh, don't worry about me. Love you too."**_

Andy answered the door to let them bring breakfast in. Sam of course was excited to see food. Sam tipped the waiter as he left.

"Smells good, what did you get?"

"Sam, I got you pancakes and sausage. That's all you ever order."

"Am I that predictable?"

"No actually, you're quite full of surprises." She took a bite of her croissant. Sam fixed her a cup of coffee. She sat back in her chair and stared at him. "You know, Sam, I could get used to this." She took a sip from her mug.

"Me making your coffee? I doubt it, I still have seniority." He chuckled

"No, I mean this." She motioned between them. "Waking up together, breakfast, hanging out all day. What are we gonna do when we get home? I may go through withdrawal." She joked. "Oh God, what about work? Frank is gonna split us up."

"Andy, we'll figure this all out. Let's just enjoy the rest of the weekend until we have to get back to reality. If you decide that you just can't live without me, then we'll have to talk to Frank and let him decide. Deal?"

"Deal, but I'm pretty sure I'm already at that point, I mean I literally can't live without you saving my ass."

"It's what I do." He grinned. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"This is New York City, I was thinking we should be cultural, maybe a museum?"

"Okay?" he rolled his eyes at her

"Relax Sam, I was thinking Wax Museum."

"Awesome. I can get a picture with Brad Pitt.

"Really? That's who you're excited to see?" she teased

"No, but Sarah LOVES him and that way she can have her two favorite people in the same picture."

"Aw, that is actually cute."

"What about you? Who are you looking to take a picture with?"

"Justin Bieber."

"Who?"

"Never mind." They finished up their breakfast. Andy ate another strawberry and walked past Sam's chair to head for the shower. He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her passionately. Air back into their lungs, Andy smiled and started to get up.

"Hey, Andy, do you mind me showering first today? I have had back to back cold showers."

"I used all the hot water?"

"No." He stuck his tongue in the side of his cheek. "Actually, they were voluntary."

"Ooohh. Sure, you go first." She blushed as she got up from his lap.

* * *

><p>Andy tried to block visions of a naked Sam from her head. She was jolted from her blissful mind torture by the ringing of her cellphone.<p>

"_**Hello."**_

"_**It's Traci, how are you?"**_

"_**Great. Is everything okay?"**_

"_**Fine, everything is fine. Just wanted to see how it's going with Swarek as the roommate?"**_

"_**Oh my God, Trace, it's all I can do not to jump him."**_

"_**Keep it in your pants McNally. I'm guessing you have no regrets about Luke?"**_

"_**Who?" she giggled.**_

"_**Yeah. Just be careful, Swarek's been in love with you forever and your feelings run deeper than you think. If you have any ideas about making light of this, you're playing with dynamite."**_

"_**Don't you mean playing with fire?"**_

"_**In this case, no."**_

"_**Trust me, Trace, I'm in unchartered waters right now."**_

"_**What do you mean? …Oh my God, Andy…..you're in love with him?"**_

Sam had quickly showered and came out in jeans and no shirt. Andy once again felt as if she swallowed her tongue.

"_**Gotta go."**_

"_**Andy?"**_

"_**Talk to you Sunday Trace."**_

_**Click**_

"Shower's all yours." Sam walked over to her chair, leaned over her and shook his wet hair at her.

"I'm going, I'm going." She giggled.

Andy showered quickly, came out and got dressed. Sam pretended not to watch but who was he kidding. He could make watching Andy McNally a full time job. _Oh yeah, I already have._

"Looks like another beautiful day. Kind of dreading when we have to go home." She mentioned

"I know, me too. Not because of the weather though." He smiled.

"Getting spoiled having me all to yourself?" she joked

Sam gently put his hands on her hips, "You have no idea." He kissed her gently but was thrilled as she pulled him closer to intensify it. "I'm gonna need you around me all the time."

"I like the sound of that…..but that does bring us back to Frank. I mean, I love us working together, do you think he would keep us as partners?"

"I don't see why not."

"But,….. if we're seeing each other?... you know, …..I mean together?" he tilted his head at her. " I know, overthinking, going in the shower.

* * *

><p>They decided to walk the few blocks to Madame Tussauds Wax Museum. Each room was designated to a different type of figure. There were actors, sports heroes, musicians, political figures among the many. Each person looked more and more lifelike. Andy got such a kick seeing this very animated version of Sam. She always knew he was a very smart guy but was amazed at how he knew a little bit about almost everything. They walked through the sports figures, life-size versions of Derek Jeter, Muhammad Ali and Michael Jordan stood before them. Sam rattled off statistics and winning percentages. As they approached the celebrity section, he talked movies and favorite cop shows. She swore this was the most she had ever heard him speak at one time and actually laughed out loud at the thought. As they approached the celebrity statues, Andy took out her camera to take his picture with Brad Pitt. He put on his tough guy face only to break out the dimples at the last minute.<p>

"What do you think?" he asked as he saw her checking the digital image.

"I think Brads got nothing on you." She winked.

They continued walking. Her hand back in his. "So, your sister's name is Sarah, she lives in St. Catherine's and she loves Brad Pitt. You grew up in the city, you hate camping….and aside from your food likes and dislikes, I really don't know that much about you. I mean I feel like I know you really well, but I don't know a lot about your family and stuff. Wanna share? We could make it a fun game?"

He gave her a smaller eye roll than usual, "Ok, I'll bite, but I don't randomly share so you'll have to ask me specific questions. Deal?"

"Fine. First question.."

"So, are blondes more your type?" she joked.

He looked puzzled.

"Well Monica, Gail, Brad Pitt?"

"Ok, first off, Brad is all Sarah's and Gail? Where is that coming from?"

"I saw you leave the Penny with her the night we got our ties cut."

"Oh."

"Oh? Not sure I like that sound."

"The day you got cut loose, I was partnered with her, I promised her a drink. I was really so proud of you that day. I never really got to talk to you that night. I wanted to tell you, hug you, but of course that would have been extremely inappropriate. Not to mention that Luke wouldn't have been too pleased. I saw you guys at the Penny that night…I guess Gail noticed that I was paying a little more attention to you then would be normal so she asked if I wanted to get some air. I thought it was probably a good idea. I walked her to her car and ended up going home."

"And Monica?"

"I met her one day at the hospital, when I went to take a statement. She asked me to coffee and we started to see each other sporadically, nothing serious. I went undercover and we hadn't seen each other for quite a while. That night I took Emily to the bus station, I had her checked out at St. Mikes first. Monica was there. We went out a few more times after that but my heart really wasn't in it. Then she saw us together at the precinct and called me out on my rookie crush."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Uh huh."

"So you're telling me that you don't have a type?" she started to walk to the last room.

He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her back to his front and whispering in her ear, "You're my type." He kissed her neck. Andy almost dropped her camera and it was all she could do not to take him right next to the liking of Elvis.

She diverted attention by pointing out the Justin Bieber likeness. Andy handed her camera to Sam and ran to put her arm around the statue.

"You want a picture with that boy?"

"He's not a boy, he's a pop music icon, he's adorable."

"What's with the haircut?"

"Sam, just take the freakin picture."

They headed into the next room. "Ah, the room of smooth talkers, you should fit perfectly in here." She pointed to the US Presidents display.

"By the way Sam, that's not what you told me when we first met."

"Are we talking Justin Bieber or romantic types?"

"The first day we were partnered? your whole speech?" She recalled his talk from their first day, doing her best impression of Sam. "And then I said, I don't date cops and you said Sweetheart you're not my type. Remember?"

"And about the not dating cops?" he countered

She grinned, "Don't change the subject."

He held her hand as they walked, "To be honest, I've never really had a type. I've dated all types of women." Andy didn't want to think about how long that list might be. Almost reading her mind, he continued. "Not that the list is so long. I never really went looking to hook up with women. I would meet someone, we would date, and it would eventually end. Either we got bored, or they couldn't handle my job or ….who knows? Maybe I was a little rough around the edges."

"Not you." She said sarcastically.

He hung his head in mock shame. "I usually kept things pretty simple. Never got too serious."

"Sam, you and me together is never boring and far from simple, I don't think we could ever be simple." She laughed.

"It doesn't matter." He stopped to stand in front of her. "For the first time, in my personal life, I know exactly what I want."

"I don't know Sam, that sounds pretty serious." She said half kidding.

"It was bound to happen eventually."

"True. Wow, you're really shedding some layers today."

"When do I get a chance?"

"A chance at what?"

"Asking questions."

"Oh. Ask away, isn't my life an open book already?"

"Ok, When did you first feel like their might be something between us?" _Sure Sam, throw me right into the fire._

"Besides after the first shift, at the Penny?"

He sighed, "Ah missed opportunities, yes, after that night." He tilted his head.

"I think the first time I felt a little spark was after my undercover prostitute debacle."

"Really? I was awful to you that night, I screamed at you and Epstein. You scared the crap out of me. That was fire not a spark."

"It was after shift. You told me it would get better, and you said it was on you if anything happened to me…..You didn't want anything to happen to me. Just the way you said it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow, that was a long time ago."

"A lifetime."

* * *

><p>They finished the tour of the museum, taking random pictures and in every room Andy asking someone to take a picture of the two of them. By the time they finished it was almost time to eat again, or at least according to Sam it was. They decided to take the subway downtown to Little Italy. They came up on Mulberry Street, dozens of restaurant choices before them. They decided on Casa Bella and were seated quickly at a quiet table.<p>

The studied their menus and quickly decided on two items to share. After the waitress took their food orders they went through Andy's camera, heads together looking through the pictures from their trip thus far. The waitress cleared her throat as she placed their drinks in front of them. Andy took a sip of her iced tea as the waitress grinned at them.

"Let me guess, newlyweds?"

Andy once again sprayed herself with her drink. Sam could not help himself from laughing.

"What gave us away?" said Sam

"I just have an eye for these things doll. I can pick em out a mile away. Congratulations."

She walked away. Andy was blushing and shook her head at Sam.

"You are an idiot."

"Yes, I know, but right now, I'm your idiot."

"Yes you are."

They ate some of the best Italian food ever and were completely stuffed. Sam decided they should walk back to the hotel. Andy explained that it was not really around the corner. Neither of them really seemed to mind.

"Ok, Sam, so what about your parents? Were you close to them?"

"My dad was a really good guy. He was a mechanic, taught me everything I know about cars. He passed away shortly after the attack with my sister. Heart attack."

"Oh God, how awful. I'm so sorry." She was getting choked up.

"Yeah, not really a great year for us. After that, my mom just seemed really sad all the time. We were all really close, it was difficult to see her like that. She passed away five years ago. It's been Sarah and I ever since."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Andy, it's fine. I don't mind talking about them."

"We don't have to do this anymore, the questions."

"Andy, really it's fine and more importantly, it's my turn." He smiled.

He squinted as if he was thinking really hard.

"What are you doing Monday?"

"Huh, Monday, like two days from now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on shift,… we are on shift."

"Afterwards."

"Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"I was just thinking that since we have been living together and sleeping together for the past couple of days, I really should take you out on a date."

She laughed, "Sounds good to me." He always knew how to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, they had reached midtown.<p>

"So, you grew up in the city. Did you live there your whole life?"

"After my dad died we moved around a bit but always an apartment in the city. Once I got accepted to the police academy, I decided to move just outside the city. I couldn't wait to live in a house again."

"It is a great house,… from what I've seen." The tips of her ears started to burn. _Really, Andy, the blackout? Don't go there._

He smiled at her, which did you like best the foyer or my bedroom? _Ok, he went there._

"Is it too late to retract my statement?"

"Uh,…. no."

She spoke casually, "I was such an idiot that night. I should have never put you in that position."

"Which position are you apologizing for?" he couldn't help but tease her. He had never forgotten that night and had spent sleepless others hoping to have a chance at that again.

"Sam! Behave." He pulled her closer to his side, "I went to you that night because you said if I wanted to talk, I could call you. I was trying so hard to put on my brave face. Finally, I was alone at my apartment and I just freaked out. I had to get out of there. Luke had been his usual supportive self, more concerned with the case than with me. I decided to go talk to you, maybe I would feel better. Maybe you could help me understand what I was feeling and how to get past it. Then you answered the door and my mind went blank. Not sure where I got the audacity to kiss you."

"Andy, I have no regrets about that night,…..well, except that you left."

"I really am sorry."

"Andy , that was the past, we're here now, that's all that matters to me."

"You really are a good guy, ya know that?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Sam, I doubt they would believe me." she teased.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, they were walking through the doors of the hotel and made their way to the room. Sam held the door open for her. She threw her key on the dresser and kicked off her sneakers. Her feet were a little tired from all the walking, she couldn't wait to have her heels on tonight. <em>Sure. <em> She checked her watch, it was just past 4. Sam flopped down on the bed watching her. As she turned around she saw them. More flowers. Sam hadn't said anything, yet. She was in a panic, waiting for his reaction. These flowers were different than what Luke usually sent. Instead of roses, gerbera daisies in a bunch of different colors. They were beautiful. Andy looked over at Sam before pulling the card from its envelope. He was playing with her iPod not paying attention.

_Andy,_

_Thanks for letting me tag along on the best vacation ever. Then again, my best days have always been the ones spent with you._

_Love, _

_Sam_

Two sentences were all it took for her to lose it. As soon as she had opened the card, she had gone right to the signature, hoping it wasn't Luke again. But Sam? Boy if he wasn't the poster boy for you can't read a book by its cover.

She read the card and swallowed hard.

"Sam? …..Really sweet. They're beautiful. But why?"

He was standing behind her now, "Just because."

She kissed him softly then leaned back and kind of shook her head.

"Andy, what?"

"You're just… not what I expected." Her eyes never leaving his.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, that's a very good thing."

* * *

><p>Before they decided to forgo the wedding altogether, they started to get ready. Andy showered first this time, trying to cover up what she could so as not to torment her "roommate". As he walked past her, he nuzzled her neck.<p>

"You always smell really good. Even the cruiser smells like you. It's familiar but I can't put my finger on it. It drives me crazy."

"It's my body lotion. You're an investigator, you'll have to figure out the flavor on your own." _Can't wait._

Sam came out of the dressing area in dark grey slacks and a white t-shirt under his dress shirt which was still unbuttoned. He was clean shaven and smelled delicious. Andy was seriously contemplating their need to be in attendance at the wedding.

Sam got his first glimpse of Andy in her dress. _Wow._ The dress was mostly black, thin straps and a charcoal grey band around the waist. It fell to just above her knees and it made her legs look like they went on for miles. Sam tried not to drool on the carpet. Then he noticed her hair.

"Uh, do you have noodles in your hair?"

"They aren't noodles, they're these bendy roller things. They make my hair wavy."

He laughed, "The things women do for beauty."

"Wait till I'm done, you won't be laughing then." He definitely believed her. He finished dressing, finishing off with a tie that matched Andy's dress perfectly. Andy's guess was that it wasn't one he had hanging in his closet. Sam tried to distract himself with the TV. Finally Andy put on her heels and stood in front of him.

"So, What do you think?"

Sam felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. Literally, so much that he looked down to check. "Wow, you were right, nothing funny about how you look."

Her hair was pinned up from the sides with a clip. A few strands hanging loosely, but all in soft waves. Her makeup all smoky, similar to the night before, yet different. Sam was suddenly aware of the term breath taking, because right now, he could not find the air, nor remember how to breathe.

"Andy, you look …..Wow….stunning."

She smoothed his tie and took in his appearance. _Yummy _"You clean up pretty great yourself."

"You're sure they'll notice if we aren't there?" He joked.

She raised her eyebrow at him and grinned.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Dedicating this chapter to my husband, famous for his just because flowers. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

**A/N: Another long chapter. For the record, not a Bieber fan myself but made that choice for the humor and to appease my daughter. Took me a bit to get this all together. Hope you are able to get the same picture in your heads that I have in mine. I am raising the rating on this chapter to Y for McSwarek yumminess. Not quite needing an M rating but just a warning for you kiddies.**

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 7-The Wedding**

Sam and Andy took the express elevator to Astor Hall outside the Broadway Ballroom where the reception would take place. Astor Hall was much smaller in comparison but set up specifically for the wedding ceremony. It was decorated simply but beautifully. The altar was adorned with flowers, the priest already standing at his post preparing for the exchange of vows. In the corner was a woman playing soft music on a violin. There were already quite a few people milling around. Sam was taking everything in, including the hot stares that Andy was getting from some of the guys. He found himself in protective mode, not really sure if it was for her or himself. He pulled her a little closer as she made conversation with one of Jenna's work friends. Andy flashed him that great smile and he just got lost in her. Someone could have screamed fire and he wouldn't have heard it. Never had a woman had such an effect on him, but then again, no woman had ever been like Andy. If anyone would have told him that he would be away in New York with her he would have had them committed. He couldn't help but get a little caught up in the moment. The past couple of days had been pure bliss for him and whatever he was feeling, he never wanted it to go away. Andy linked her arm with Sam as they made their way down the aisle to sit with the bride's family. They took a seat in the same row with Aunt Judy's family.

"Wow, Andy you guys look fantastic." Said her cousin Linda as Andy took a seat next to her, Sam on Andy's other side. This time in Andy's ear, "Hello! Your partner is totally hot and totally into you, how long has this been going on?"

"Not long,... well, forever actually, but we've only recently acknowledged it."

Almost on cue, Sam grabbed her hand and held it on his knee. Andy felt warmth go through her whole body.

"Andy, you oka? Your face is all flushed."

"Fine, Lin, just a little warm in here."

* * *

><p>They heard commotion signaling that they were ready to begin. Stephen was now standing at the altar, next to the priest, beaming from ear to ear. As the music began to play, everyone stood. Sam stood close to her, resting his right hand on her hip as she stood in front of him. Again, she felt fire. <em>Get a grip McNally.<em>

First down the aisle, were the ring bearer and the flower girl, Stephen's little cousins. They were not happy to be parading in front of the room full of people but they were hilarious and adorable all the same.

Next was Stephen's sister, Anna escorted by Tyler. Following them was Jenna's friend Danielle and Gavin. Kevin and Pam followed and finally before the bride and groom was Jenna's best friend April and Stephen's partner, Will. The bridesmaids dresses were a midnight blue, the flower girl was all in white except for a blue sash. Once everyone was settled into their respective positions, the wedding march began to play. Jenna and Uncle Don made the slow walk up the aisle. Jenna looked like she would skip if she could, Uncle Don taking his time before getting ready to give his only daughter away. Jenna looked stunning in her white strapless gown. The top was form fitting, the long flowing skirt accentuating her petite frame. In her hair she had silk flower clip on one side of her up do, a traditional veil attached. It was perfectly Jenna.

Andy envied her cousin. As kids, she always knew exactly what she wanted. She knew music would be a huge part of her life; she graduated high school, went to college and became a music teacher. She found a job at an elementary school and had been blissfully happy. One day, they had career day in her school auditorium. Parents of the students came to the school to talk about their jobs. Stephen's nephew, Mason, was a student at her school, who had asked his uncle to come speak at the presentation. Mason was always sweet on Miss Donovan and introduced her to his uncle. It was love at first sight. Stephen asked her out by the end of the day and they had been inseparable since then. Truly a romantic story and yet another reminder to Andy that life was full of surprises, including the man sitting next to her. Funny that she had been engaged to Luke, engaged to someone she had spent months with only to find that she thought more of a future with Sam then she ever had with Luke. Yes, life was definitely full of surprises.

The ceremony seemed to fly by. One minute they were reciting their vows and the next it was time to kiss the bride. Once the priest announced them as Mr.& Mrs. Stephen Grant, the groom swept Jenna up in his arms and practically ran back down the aisle with her. Jenna and Stephen and their parents were waiting for everyone in the main ballroom to welcome everyone and accept congratulations. As Andy approached her cousin, Jenna squealed with delight. As she hugged Andy with all her might she whispered "You look amazing and so happy, told you it was a good idea to bring the hot partner. I bet you guys will be the next wedding."

"Jenna! Shush." She looked over at Sam who was giving her a puzzled look. More quietly, "This is me we're talking about."

"Andy he's crazy about you, accept the fact."

Jenna hugged Sam next, "Take care of my cousin, she loves you, ya know."

Sam pulled back from the hug and looked from Jenna to Andy. He looked so confused. The girls just laughed.

Andy grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him away just to avoid further embarrassment from her cousin. Sam found her completely adorable, a blush permanently affixed to her face. Just inside there was a banquet table with place cards. Andy was sidetracked by her cousin Diana for a moment, Sam went to find their name card.

He walked over to her, their place card in hand. "Andy, what does HP mean?"

"Huh?"

He showed her the place card that read, "Ms. Andy McNally and Mr. Sam "HP" Swarek, Table 7. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders then finally considering the source, realization came to her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill her. HP, Hot Partner." She rolled her eyes.

They both laughed. They grabbed a drink at the bar and went to locate their table and found they were seated with a group of Stephen's work friends. There were four other couples. Everyone introduced themselves. To Andy's right was Stephen's Lieutenant, Patrick Sullivan and his wife Lauren. Next to them were John Williams, a sergeant, and his girlfriend Michelle, Pete Milson, another cop, and his girlfriend Christine and sitting next to Sam were Tom and Kathleen Davis, both detectives in Stephen's precinct. Everyone seemed really nice. Andy recognized the men from the previous night at the bar and conversation quickly turned to work. Andy was amazed at Sam, who could make easy conversation with anyone. This from a man who on patrol barely wanted to speak at all. Andy was going to change that once they got home. She smiled to herself.

Pictures taken and everyone settling in, the band announced the arrival of the wedding party. They introduced both sets of parents; the bridal party and finally Jenna and Stephen made their grand entrance. They walked to the center of the dance floor and prepared for their first dance as husband and wife. They had chosen the song "From this moment" by Shania Twain. Andy wasn't familiar with the song, but was eagerly paying attention to the words.

_From this moment, life has begun_

_From this moment, you are the one,_

_Right beside you is where I belong, from this moment on. _

Andy didn't turn her head but she could feel Sam staring at her.

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only, for your happiness_

_And for your love, I'd give my last breath,_

_From this moment on._

The words were certainly not lost on either of them, as if they were sung for them to hear. Andy felt herself getting choked up and almost simultaneously felt Sam hold her hand in his. The song finished and Jenna and Stephen kissed to the many clinks of glasses around the room. The band leader invited everyone to join them on the dance floor for another song. Andy suddenly became self-conscious as Sam led her to the dance floor. She had never seen him dance before; they had never really been in that type of atmosphere together. The Penny had music playing all the time but no one ever got up to dance. Sam pulled her close to him, with his right hand he placed her left on his shoulder, finally bringing his hand to rest on her waist. They clasped their other hands together and he held them against his heart. Andy could feel her face getting flush and looked over Sam's right shoulder rather than meet those brown eyes. She was lost in the feel of his body against hers, his hand holding hers and wondered if a more perfect moment existed. She didn't think it was possible. Sam cleared his throat which brought her out of her daze and their eyes locked. They had worked together all these months in such close proximity and suddenly, this weekend it was like they were seeing each other for the first time. At first, afraid to look; now she couldn't look away. Sam was lost in her eyes, oblivious to the other 200 people around them. His eyes dipped for a second to her lips and he just couldn't take it anymore. He dipped his head and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She was surprised but gladly kissed him back. It was quick but it spoke volumes, starting with the fact that both of them were exactly where they wanted to be. The song had finished but they held each other close a minute longer before returning to their seats.

Conversation was comfortable and made the time till they could be alone again go that much quicker. They ate, they drank and they laughed. She knew Sam was funny, normally making jokes in fun, at her expense but he really was hilarious. He recounted numerous episodes of him and Oliver in their first couple of years. If anything, it certainly eased Andy's mind of her tumultuous beginning. He didn't hesitate to brag about her accomplishments too, painting a picture of her through his rose colored glasses of course. The appreciative looks between the two partners were not lost on anyone at the table.

Throughout the night, Andy would hear a song and would drag Sam out to the dance floor. She could tell that he preferred the slow dancing, for many reasons but he definitely had some moves. Even during the faster songs, they ended up closer than most.

The shared their dinner and held hands as often as possible. They were both thoroughly enjoying the evening. The band leader was back at the microphone after a break announcing the throwing of the bouquet and the garter. First, Stephen made a huge spectacle of taking the garter off. Andy was pretty sure that he had raised it much higher on her leg before actually taking it off slowly. Jenna got up to throw her bouquet. The Beyoncé song "Single Ladies", a rally cry, was playing in the background. Sam gave her hand a squeeze and Andy hesitantly got up and stood in the group. The crowd counted one, two, three and with lightning speed and pinpoint accuracy the bouquet ended up in Andy's hands. The blush that flushed her from her chest to her forehead made Sam grin from ear to ear. Then it hit him. Andy…. the bouquet….. someone touching her leg, like small intermittent thoughts that were pulsing through his mind. Anyone else up there and he would have bolted himself to the chair. Now it was urgency that sent him out to the dance floor with the other unmarried saps. It seemed like once they saw Andy, the crowd doubled in size. Jenna was in the process of giving Stephen strict instructions on garter throwing 101. Stephen gave one last look over his shoulder before he tossed the garter belt to the pack. It looked like it was headed straight for Sam; he reached up to grab it but came down empty handed. Will, who was an inch or so taller than Sam, turned around spinning the garter belt on his finger. Sam was not pleased and wanted to wipe the grin off the guy's face but instead smiled and graciously walked to the side of the dance floor with everyone else. The look on Andy's face was proof enough that she was not happy, and Sam guessed by Jenna's reaction that Stephen had made his first mistake as the husband. Sam had seen Will staring at Andy throughout the night. She seemed to blow him off at every turn, but Sam was not his usual confident self, not when it came to Andy anyway.

The host brought out a chair to the middle of the floor and had Andy sit down. She crossed her legs and watched Will cockily approach her. Will kneeled down in front of her. Sam felt like he was going to have a heart attack. The Black Eyed Peas song "Let's get it started" began to play and Andy prayed that it was the shortened version. Will gently put the garter around her ankle and very slowly eased it up her leg, farther and farther until Andy leaned in to him with a smile and said, "Any farther and I'll break your hand." She was smiling but the fire in her eyes told Will that she would definitely not hesitate. Meanwhile, Sam was trying to keep it together on the sidelines, barely. Just when he thought the worst was over, Andy and Will were asked to dance alongside the bride and groom. Andy could feel the burn from Sam's glare across the room and flashed him an apologetic smile, he didn't notice, he looked too distracted as if he was busy planning Will's possible murder. As the song finished, Will ran his hand down Andy's arm and pulled her to him as if to kiss her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and gave him a curt, "No." Will seemed hell bent on irritating her and pulled her closer again. Andy was trying to be a good sport without causing a scene, she turned her face and he kissed her cheek. As discreet as she had tried to be, most people who had watched the scene unfold could tell that Andy was not enamored by Will's charm.

She walked off the dance floor looking for Sam, who had distracted himself from the dancing couple and gone to get another drink. Andy didn't see him right away, and then caught a glimpse of Sam carrying two drinks across the now fairly empty dance floor. Her face lit up. She marched right up to him, grabbed the drinks and put them on the nearest table. "Andy?"

Immediately her arms went around his neck and she kissed him for all he was worth. It took Sam about one second to catch up and his hands were around her waist. She licked his bottom lip and allowed entrance. He was intoxicating and the butterflies that accompanied this moment were actually making her a little lightheaded. She paused and directed Sam in the direction of the outside terrace, but not before they both got applause from the nearby guests. Andy was so intent on making Sam understand that he was the only man for her, that she had kind of announced it to the whole crowd with that kiss. This time they both blushed, grabbed their drinks and walked quickly to the terrace. There were plenty of people outside. It was a beautiful night. "Well, that was interesting. You okay?" he questioned as Andy practically chugged her drink.

"Sam, I'm great actually. I didn't want that jackass to think he got the best of me and I wanted to clarify to him and anyone else with a thought, that I only have eyes for one person…. Okay, so maybe it took me forever to realize it…" she smiled "But the point is, I did, I did and I really don't care who knows."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Glad to hear you say that. Watching him slide his hand under your dress,….. I was starting envision his voodoo doll." He laughed and it made her laugh. "I always told my mom that I should've been taller, I would have definitely gotten that garter."

"It doesn't matter,…. you've got me….Listen to me Sam…." She pulled him to a corner of the patio, "whatever happens the rest of this weekend and when we get back to work, there is something you need to know." She hesitated before meeting his eyes with her own.

"Andy, what?"

"I love you, ….I do, I know it and I needed you to know it. I don't want it to come out in the heat of passion, I don't want it to come out one day when you're saving my ass, I want you to know it before anything happens between us. I love you, and I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life."

His eyes grew big and his smile was spreading but it was definitely Sam's turn for butterflies. He was contemplating a response when she cut him off with a hand on his chest.

"You don't have to say anything, it's okay if you aren't there, I just felt like I had to tell you that.

He licked his bottom lip, "Andy, I …am…in love with you. I don't know when it happened but it has been way longer than it should have been. And I'm not just saying it, you know me, I don't say anything that I don't want to say."

The kiss that followed was one for the record books and quite frankly they could have stayed there all night.

* * *

><p>They announced the cutting of the cake and Andy figured that enough time had passed since their PDA and they were able to go back inside.<p>

After the cake ceremony, Jenna and Uncle Donnie had their special father/daughter dance. Following was Stephen and his mom. She glanced at Sam who smiled back at her but she could see a little sadness in his eyes. Her guess was he was missing his own mom. Andy had felt so bad hearing that both of his parents had passed. She had a feeling that she would have enjoyed meeting them and seeing where all that Swarekness had come from. As it is, she was already curious to meet Sarah. She nudged his shoulder.

"I would love to meet your sister one day."

He smiled; she could read him as usual. "Maybe we'll go up and visit her one day, she would love that."

"It's a date."

* * *

><p>Jenna and Stephen had been trying to visit a little with everyone all night. They were standing at Sam and Andy's table when they came back from the dance floor. The foursome revisited the night before Jenna had a thought.<p>

"Andy could you and Sam do us a favor?"

"Sure. As long as it isn't singing." She smiled

"No, you've filled that commitment." she grinned. "We drove into the city in my car and the limo is taking us to the airport in the morning when we leave on our honeymoon. Mom and Dad said that you guys were gonna go back with them and spend the day at their house, would you mind driving the car back to their house tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Just tell me where and when."

"I'll leave the parking slip under your room door. It's in the garage on 46th Street."

"No problem. Do you still have that old Camaro?" Andy smiled remembering some of the adventures in that bright red beauty.

"Nope. But you're gonna love my new ride even better."

* * *

><p>Another half hour had passed and it was time for the last dance of the night. This time it was Sam who dragged Andy out to the dance floor, savoring the closeness once again. When the dance was over they went around saying their good byes. Andy and Sam passed on their good bye to Will. They were sure he would get over it. They promised Aunt Peggy and Uncle Don that they would see them at the house around noon. They confirmed that their flight back to Toronto was at 9pm, so they would have the whole day to spend at the house. Andy was looking forward to bringing Sam out to the house where she had so many fun memories.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam had his arm around Andy from the second they left the ballroom till they got to their room door. Andy handed Sam her key card. As he tried to slide the card in the reader, Andy stepped in front of him. He smiled at her and attempted again, this time while she was kissing his neck.<p>

"Andy, at this rate, we'll never get in." Not that he was minding what she was doing. She bit her lip and allowed him to open the door. He held the door open for her and watched as she slowly took off her shoes and threw them to the side. He slid a do not disturb sign on the door knob. He had barely shut the door, when she walked back toward him and slowly undid his tie. He just stared as she pulled it out of his collar and threw it on the chair. She made quick work of his shirt buttons trying hard not to rip them from the threads. She threw his dress shirt on top of the tie. Sam kicked his shoes off to the corner and turned back around to face her. She was toying with the zipper on her dress. Sam stopped her. "Let me." he practically whispered. She turned with her back to him and let him undo the zipper. He slid the straps over her shoulders, placing kisses all over shoulders and back before he let it slide down to the floor. He was not prepared for what turned to face him. Andy wore a black lace strapless bra and matching underwear. Sam's mouth went completely dry. Andy walked toward him, and gently pushed him against the wall. Her eyes never left his as she patted him down like she was searching him. When she found what she was looking for, she took it out of his pocket and turned the ringer to silent. She had already shut her phone off in the elevator. Nothing was going to interrupt them tonight.

She made quick work of his underneath t-shirt and didn't hesitate to stare at his muscular physique. She buried her face in his chest placing small kisses there and along his neck. Sam could barely breathe at this point and hoped that the pounding sound he heard was in his ears and not coming from his chest. Andy had no idea where her confidence was coming from. She only knew that she had had dreams of this moment for months after the night of the blackout.

He heard her giggle as she unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the loops. "Andy" he said through baited breath as he felt his pants drop to the floor. He stepped out of his pants clad only in his boxers, and carried Andy to the bed. He laid her down gently, completely savoring the picture before him. He laid down on his side next to her his hand rubbing across her firm leaned in to kiss her and she grabbed his head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They were both already panting, Sam figured why not go all in. He pulled her towards him, snaking his other hand around her and unhooking the clasp to her bra with his able hands. Andy watched as her bra joined the other discarded clothing on the floor. She gasped as he gently ran his hands over her breasts. "Oh, my God Sam." She moaned as he kissed one then the other. His hands were pure heat on her body his kisses a trail of fire. Andy had never been so turned on in her entire life. _How does he have that effect on me? _She pushed him down to swing a leg over him and pin him underneath her. She sat, straddled across him. The only light in the room was coming from the city lights peeking through the curtain. Sam lay there staring up at the beautiful creature before him and thought to himself that this was the closest he would ever get to paradise. Andy took the clip from her head and let her hair fall around her shoulders. Andy felt the growing strain on his boxers and smiled. Sam sat up with her now wrapped around his waist. He continued to lick and kiss up and down her neck and across her chest. "Plums!" He suddenly announced with an air of satisfaction.

"Come on Sam, they're bigger than plums." She laughed her breathing shallow.

"Nice, I mean your lotion, and yes, they're way bigger than plums. They're perfect."

"Why thank you and good police work officer." She grinned.

Sam stood with her still wrapped around him. She stood again, fully pressed against him, skin touching, chest to chest. She slid her hands inside the sides of his boxers and let them fall to the floor. He slid her underwear over the curves of her hips and they also fell to the floor. He laid her on the bed once again, his hips between her legs. He leaned over to kiss her once more.

"We don't have to do this you know. If it's too soon, if you need more time…." He stammered.

"Sam, don't you ever listen to me? I hate time." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her passionately, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. They broke apart breathlessly.

"Oh and Sam, I also hate space and there is way too much between us right now."

Sam didn't need to be asked twice as he made love to woman of his dreams.

**A/N: Hard to picture the loving since they torture us from episode to episode without it. Although the next couple of episodes look promising. Let me know how I did.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pure Bliss

**A/N: Happy to say that Hurricane Irene did not get the best of us here in New York. That also means that I have no excuse for why it took so long to finish this chapter. My apologies. Thanks for the love and support for my story and everything else. You know who you are.**

New York State of Mind

Chapter 8-Pure Bliss

Sam woke up first, his legs tangled with Andy's, her head on his chest. Life was good. Life was better than good. Last night was probably the best night of his entire life but right now he was just trying to keep himself calm and prepare himself for any second guessing Andy would have. At some point during their passion filled evening, they had donned underwear again. Apparently Andy had adopted his white t-shirt as well and Sam made an executive decision right there, that Andy should wear his clothes as often as possible. She looked adorable. He was waiting for her to wake up, hoping; scratch that, praying that she would have no regrets. She did say she loved him. That brought a grin to his face and he just couldn't control it. She loved him and he loved her and he would do anything to make this work. When she dragged him onto that terrace last night, I love you was the last thing he expected to hear. His heart almost leapt from his chest. She was so adamant about him knowing, so determined to justify her feelings; Sam was speechless. All those months, wanting her, watching her be with someone else, love someone else…..the difference was, he would never do anything to hurt her, ever. He knew how lucky he was to find Andy McNally in his life. He knew how hard it was to find that one person that gets you, gets your humor and your quirks and your bad moods and can make any day brighter with just a smile. She was that person for him and he would be damned if he didn't prove to her every day that he was that person for her. He waited with baited breath as she began to stir. _Oh boy, the morning after._

Andy stretched her left arm up in the air and brought it back down across Sam's body. She inhaled his scent and started to trace small circles in the patch of hair across his chest. Her body fit perfectly intertwined with his and the words pure bliss came to mind. Who would have thought that Sam Swarek had so many layers? So many intricate layers. Not her. Their first day, their auspicious beginning, despite the anger from him at having his cover blown, she was attracted. Definitely attracted. She felt it immediately but chalked it up to the thrill and butterflies of her first day on the job. Little did she know, the second day would be equally as interesting. Oliver had picked her up near the dry cleaners after she single handedly took down a purse snatcher. She had been beaming with pride as she felt she had sort of redeemed herself from her first day debacle, and his arrest. As she walked into booking, there he was, in uniform, clean shaven and altogether…. yummy. He said "Halo" and she almost lost the ability to speak when she saw him. Fortunately, he seemed to chalk it up to nerves as he teased her some more. Who would have thought that less than a year later, she would be half naked in bed with him after professing her love. _That wasn't a dream was it?_ No, because the best part was he said it back. Not just that he loved her too but that he was in love with her. It was going to be a long time before she had a better moment than that. Although, last night's activities were definitely up there. Who would have thought Sam, Mr. Little Patience, would be so patient in bed? Not her. Actually, any preconceptions of Sam over the past almost year had been shot to hell in the past few days. He was more than she could have ever hoped for, ever dreamed of. Life was good.

"Good morning beautiful."

She lifted her head to meet his brown eyes. "Good morning to you."

He leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes got wide and she jumped from the bed. He was puzzled and yelled to her "Where do you think you're going?" he laughed.

"Bruffshing my teef." She said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

Before she could finish, he was reaching from behind her and grabbing his own toothbrush to do the same. Morning breath gone, he lifted her on to the vanity and kissed her properly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and snaked her hands around his neck to pull him closer. When they finally broke for air, they just stared at each other. "By the way, that may be my favorite outfit that I have ever seen you in."

"Your t-shirt and my lace panties?"

"Yes." He said breathlessly.

"Funny you should say that, I was thinking of proposing a new dress code for you at work, boxers and a gun belt. That would be hot."

"Yeah, sure."

Sam carried her back to the bed and lay down beside her. "So how do you feel this morning?"

She gave him a curious glance; "I feel great, and you?" she smiled.

"Cloud nine, McNally, cloud nine." He kissed her again before she could scold him for not calling her Andy.

"So what adventure do you have planned for us today, and hopefully it starts with food."

"Yes, we can start with food." She rolled her eyes at him. "Do you want to get room service or go down to the restaurant to eat?"

"Hmmmm, restaurant or room service snuggled in bed with you?" he pretended to weigh the options.

"I agree. Where is that menu?" she giggled

* * *

><p>They ate breakfast exchanging an occasional heated look. Andy told Sam about Aunt Peggy and Uncle Don's house and some of the great memories she had there. They lived in Eaton's Neck, Long Island on three acres on the beach. It was about 2 hours from the city. They started to gather together their things, including last night's apparel from the floor, and repack their bags. Nothing was said but the looks between them were enough to realize that they were both disappointed to be ending their little getaway.<p>

They showered quickly and grabbed their bags, getting ready to head down to checkout. The parking slip was on the floor just under the door where Jenna has said.

Before the door shut, Andy ran back in to grab her flowers. Sam smiled at the gesture.

They checked out around 10:00 and grabbed a cab to the garage. The valet ran down the ramp and after a few minutes drove up with the most beautiful black convertible mustang they had ever seen. They dumped their bags in the backseat and wedged her flowers in between. Andy quickly grabbed her academy ball cap from her bag and jumped behind the wheel. Sam shook his head and climbed into the passenger seat. Top securely down, they headed for the Queens Midtown Tunnel and out of the city. Traffic was crazy as usual but neither seemed to care. Andy let Sam pick the music he wanted since she wasn't letting him drive.

About an hour out of the city, they stopped to fill up and get some gas. Sam practically begged her to drive. She wasn't sure whether it was the puppy dog eyes or the dimples, but she finally caved. Seat belted back in, they jumped on the Long Island Expressway and headed for the house. The farther they got away from the city, the less traffic they encountered. Andy kept stealing glances every chance she got. Sam's form fitting jeans and the t-shirt that fit like a glove, not to mention with the wind whipping through the car, it was blowing his sleeves up so she could see the entirety of his well sculpted arms. She couldn't imagine how they were going to patrol together but right now all she could think of was kissing him. She quietly unbuckled her seatbelt and in one fell swoop was leaning in kissing his neck.

"Uh, Andy what are you doing?" he asked more than a little turned on.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to make me crash your cousin's car." He laughed.

Now her hand was on his chest and the she had his earlobe between her teeth.

"Andy, you have to stop, I can't …..I can't drive like this." He turned to kiss her without his eyes leaving the road.

"Okay, I'll stop." Only he didn't hear her, all he heard was the siren and all he saw was the flashing lights.

_Crap._

Andy settled herself back in her seat, quickly re-buckling her belt as Sam pulled to the side of the road.

"If I get a ticket, you are so doing my paper work for the next month." He tried to say it without smiling.

"Totally worth it." She smiled as the officer approached the car.

"Sir, can I have your license, registration and proof of insurance."

"Uh, sure, one sec….Andy, check the glove box for papers." She snorted and grabbed the folder from the glove compartment."

"You're Canadian?" he asked as he glanced at Sam's license.

"Yes sir, we are." Sam was looking anywhere but Andy.

"I'm not sure how they work things up north but here in the states we don't make it a habit of driving 20 miles over the speed limit."

"No sir, we don't drive like that in Toronto either. Actually I am a police officer up there, we both are, and I do apologize that I was driving a bit recklessly. I will take it slow and steady the rest of the ride."

"Ma'am, take off the cap please."

Andy did as she was told and looked first to Sam and then to the police officer. The look was not lost on the uniformed man.

"Ma'am, you are on the job as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"You guys work together, same precinct?"

"Actually, we're partners." She added

"No kidding?"

"Nope." They both replied.

He looked between Sam and Andy.

"Tell you what; I'm not going to give you a ticket." They couldn't believe it. "But miss, stop at the nearest rest area and get yourself something to eat, rather than snacking on your boyfriend here." Andy blushed.

"And you Mr. Swarek, …. you've got enough to contend with."

"How so?" Sam questioned

"With a partner who looks like her, you've probably got a lot more issues than getting a ticket from me."

"You have no idea." He grinned and Andy blushed some more.

The men shook hands. "Drive safe officers, enjoy your stay."

They waited for the cop to drive away. Sam put his license back in his wallet and looked over to Andy who started to giggle. "Oh so you think that was funny?"

"I do."

"Are you going to behave?" he asked, his tongue in cheek.

"I promise I'll try."

"Don't worry; I won't hold you to it."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the ride was uneventful aside from the disagreements of song choice. Once off the expressway, Andy directed Sam through the back roads of Northport to the waterfront homes of Eaton's Neck. They finally pulled in the driveway of the Beach Road house. To Sam it looked more like a small inn than a house. There were a few other cars parked there in the driveway. They parked the mustang in the corner and grabbed their stuff to bring in the house. Uncle Donnie met them at the door, kissed Andy's cheek and pulled Sam into a man hug. Once they said hello to Aunt Peggy, Uncle Don grabbed Sam and took him on the tour of the house. Beyond the foyer was a massive denkitchen open room. Her cousins were all hanging out amongst a few people that Andy recognized from the wedding but really didn't know. She was helping Aunt Peggy in the kitchen when she came over and bumped her niece's hip with her own.

"So sweetheart, did you and Sam have a good time this weekend?"

"We had a great time. The wedding was beautiful, we got to see some of the city…." She trailed off.

"You and Sam seem to be getting on well."

"Yeah." She got really quiet and turned to face her Aunt. "He is amazing. I mean, we always worked well together but I never would have thought…I'm just really surprised. I never thought anyone would ever love me like that?"

"Andy, you are beautiful and funny, smart and kind and thoughtful….should I continue?"

"You're my aunt, you have to say that stuff." She laughed "He just…..he doesn't judge me, he knows all my flaws and loves me anyway."

"Andy, I'm serious. You are a pretty good catch. He's lucky to have you."

Sam walked into the kitchen and gave her a smile. Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm the lucky one." Said Andy as she winked at him.

* * *

><p>They went upstairs to change into shorts. Andy brought Sam to the guest room which had been her home away from home. Pictures of Andy and her cousins lined the walls. There was even a couple of her with her parents. Sam guessed that Andy was about eight years old in those pictures. Andy came over to see what he was looking at.<p>

"Your mom is beautiful." Sam noticed. "You look just like her."

"Yeah, thanks. Apparently, the similarities stop there." She had taken the picture off the wall and was holding it in her hands.

Sam was scolding himself internally for even bringing up her mother.

"Fortunately, I'm nothing like her." She bit her bottom lip. "I could never leave the people I love. Things get tough and you abandon your family? The people you love? Who does that?" she put it back on the wall.

Sam stepped in front of her and put his hands on her arms, "Not me….. Not ever."

Andy snaked her hands around his waist and pulled him into the tightest hug ever. "I know that about you. You're a pretty amazing guy Sam Swarek."

He rubbed small circles on her back not really wanting to leave pull away from their embrace. Finally, he stepped back from her to look at her face.

"Last day of the trip, no sad faces, let's go have fun."

"Sounds good." She smiled

* * *

><p>When they came downstairs, everyone was outside eating or swimming or playing volleyball. Sam started leading Andy to walk toward the water toward a small floating dock extended out from the shore.<p>

They sat on the dock with Kevin and Pam who were fishing. She nodded her head toward her cousin.

"Do you want to fish?" he curled his nose at her.

Kevin pointed to a large shed at the back of the house. "You could always….."

Andy was grinning from ear to ear. "Sam, I'll be right back."

She ran up the beach to the back shed and after about ten minutes, Sam heard the roar of a motor. Before he knew it a figure was riding toward them on an ATV. Sam wasn't even sure it was her with the helmet on. She had a second helmet wedged between her legs. As she pulled up next to him, she threw it to him. "Hop on."

"I don't know Andy, I don't let you drive the cruiser, you think I'm gonna let you drive me around on that?" she heard Kevin laugh.

"Just hop on." She gave him a dazzling smile. He strapped the helmet on and slowly climbed on behind her, his hands immediately wrapping around her waist.

"Hang on and don't let go." _She has no idea. _

They drove down the beach to Sands Point, a sand bar just off the Harbor. Sam was completely turned on by Andy's daredevil side but then again, everything about her seemed to have that effect. She came to a stop and motioned him to get off so they could switch spots.

"I've never ridden one of these, are you sure you trust me?"

"More than anyone. " She showed him how to change the gears and he started to drive across the beach. Andy had her arms wrapped around his waist tightly occasionally letting them roam up his chest, a fact that was not lost on Sam. He was relieved that no local law enforcement was patrolling the beach. Sam pulled off closer to the water. Andy jumped off and took her sneakers off and walked to the water. She just loved this place. So calm and peaceful, it made a smile come to her face.

"You look happy." He observed.

"I am. I love this place, I love being here,…especially with you. Seriously, do we have to go back?" she joked. Sam came over and sat on the sand near her, his knees bent, elbows resting on top.

"Yeah, we do…But there's no reason that smile has to leave your face back home either, you know."

"I know. I am excited to go home, sleep in my own bed, partner attendance optional," she grinned, "A little nervous about everyone finding out about us and thinking I'm…."

"Happy? Crazy about me? In love with me?" she whipped her head around to look at him.

"D, all of the above." She added shyly. "Actually the words I was looking for was ….a slut?"

"Are you kidding? From what I've heard, people have been betting on us to get together since retraining day?"

"Really?"

"Apparently, I wear my heart on my sleeve, have you ever noticed that?"

"No, not you, Sam. Never." They both laughed as she came to sit down beside him, their shoulders touching. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I owe you one from the other night." He remembered.

She hesitated, "There is another reason why I don't want to go back."

"Why? Talk to me."

"Are you going undercover again?"

"Why do you ask?"

"A few months ago, I saw Boyd and you in Frank's office."

"Yeah?"

"I know he is trying to get you to go to guns and gangs, do you think you are going to go?"

"He's been trying since my last undercover. I really don't know what the plan is."

"Oh. It's just that before our first shift together you said that you were waiting for a position in guns and gangs to open up and now here it is and I….I don't want you to go. I know that I have no right to ask you that, I mean, I would never want to hold you back from something you wanted to do, whether we were together or not, but….." he cut her off and kneeled in front of her.

"Listen to me. I know that we are just really getting to know each other outside of our work relationship, but something you should know about me is that I have never been a planner. I am more of a fly by the seat of my pants kind of guy. I never look at things long term, I take each day and see what it brings and I take it from there." Andy felt nauseous and looked at him with a curious expression. He watched her face and paused. "Until now. I have wanted this…" he motioned between them. "For so long, and now you are here, we are here together and for the first time in my life, I am thinking long term." He saw her eyes go wide. "Andy, don't freak out on me. I am not pushing us to be something you don't want, I just ….I want different things than I did before."

"Before what?"

"Before you."

Andy absorbed his words before continuing. "Sam, if that position is what you want, and I know they want you….. I could never live with myself if you didn't take it and then you had regrets. You would resent me and I don't want anything like that between us."

"Not sure where this is all coming from, but Andy, you know me…..I don't back into anything. I jump in head first. I do love undercover work and I did want that at one time but…. I want you more. There's not even a question in my mind. Don't you get it? I could never go back to UC; it isn't even an option for me anymore. I could never stay away from you. It would kill me. All these months, watching you and Luke together? If there was anytime I wanted to go undercover and get away from my real life, it would have been then but I couldn't. I needed to be near you, to see you, to talk to you….whether it meant you were with him or not. I just couldn't walk away. I would only regret it if we didn't see where this went."

Andy turned away from him, trying to get her emotions in check and trying not to spill the tears that were forming in her eyes. Not really knowing what to say or do, Sam grabbed her hand and kissed it. "And now, after these past few days together, …..You're never getting rid of me."

"I can live with that." She smiled before cupping his face to kiss him.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the house was uneventful. If it was possible, Andy was clinging to him tighter than before. They pulled into the shed and placed the helmets on the shelf. Hand in hand they made their way back into the house. Uncle Donnie had the barbeque blazing with steak and ribs. Andy grabbed them each a beer and they found a seat with Gavin who was talking to a few of the neighbors. He introduced his cousin and her boyfriend. Sam watched Andy's nervous smile at the mention of the boyfriend word, he squeezed her hand and shot her a wink that said he was definitely okay with that.<p>

They had a wonderful time visiting but before long it was time for them to get their stuff together to head for the airport. They got cleaned up and grabbed their bags. They made their rounds to say good bye to everyone. Not before promising to Aunt Peggy that they would visit again soon. THEY.

Kevin and Tyler offered to drive them to MacArthur Airport. They got to the terminal and grabbed the bags from the car. Kevin and Tyler each gave Sam a man hug. Andy smiled at the sight. Finally, the men kissed their cousin good bye. Sam grabbed Andy's camera and took a quick picture of the threesome. Andy watched them pull away from the curb and turned to Sam. "Ready to go home?"

"Ready."

* * *

><p>They checked in at the counter and headed for their gate. Fortunately, they both made it through security without a hitch this time. Their flight was at 9 and they began to board at 8:15. They settled into their seats on the half full flight. They could have easily had a row of seats to themselves but without hesitation they flipped up the arm rest, strapped their seatbelts on and snuggled into each other. Sam grabbed a blanket from the flight attendant and covered them both. They fell asleep almost immediately after takeoff. They slept for an hour before Andy woke and went in her backpack for a snack. She was trying to be quiet but Sam's super sensitive food radar was on.<p>

"You **were** going to share that with me?" He peeked one eye open as she chewed the piece of her granola bar.

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't dream of you missing a meal." She laughed as she raised it to his mouth for a bite.

She smiled at him and thought to herself that she had never been so completely comfortable with someone like she was with Sam. They had lived together, slept together then SLEPT together over the past few days and it had never been awkward. Not once. She could only hope that once they got home it would continue.

Sam took the bite of granola bar and smiled at Andy. He couldn't believe that he had finally gotten the girl. Okay, it had been a torturous time coming but worth it all in the end. He didn't want to freak her out back at the beach but he wouldn't even consider undercover ever again. Okay maybe if she was with him, he conceded. She was like the air he breathed and he wasn't sure he could ever be without her again. He knew in his heart that she was the one for him. THE ONE. Marriage was never a priority for him. He had hoped that he would find his soul mate one day but as the years went on he assumed it was just not meant to be for him. Until now. He could totally see himself marrying Andy, having children with Andy, his future with Andy. They had taken big steps this weekend, not just coming clean about their feelings but acknowledging the potential of what could be between them. The promise of that alone would get him through every day from here on out. Almost reading his mind, Andy glanced up, smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips before snuggling up against him again. _God, I love this girl._

* * *

><p>They landed at 10:35. Grabbed their bags and walked hand in hand to find the shuttle. The sheer bliss that showed on their faces was enough of a sign that the blonde, blue eyed man did not approach them. He rubbed his hand over his face and threw the small bouquet in the nearest trash can. Under normal circumstances, a look wouldn't have dissuaded him but the look she was giving her dark haired partner was something he had never seen in all of their time together. It was time to walk away, and so he did.<p>

* * *

><p>They jumped on the shuttle bus and walked across the long term lot to Sam's pickup truck. Andy jumped in and after a quick inspection of the vehicle Sam jumped in too. They strapped in and made the ride to Andy's apartment. Sam carried her bag in and went to kiss her good night. The kiss was sweet and left them wanting more. She pressed him against the wall almost knocking down the picture hanging there. Her mouth was on his before he could say anything. Their tongues swirled and battled for dominance. She didn't want the kiss or the weekend to really end. When they finally had to break for air, Sam said "Wow, I could get used to that."<p>

"Uh huh." She agreed breathlessly.

"You know Andy, I could just stay here tonight, you did say partner attendance was optional." He grinned.

"Do you promise to behave?"

"I promise I'll try." He held up 2 fingers in a mock scout salute.

She licked her bottom lip and locked the front door.

"Don't worry, I won't hold you to it." She giggled as Sam slung her over his shoulder and carried her to her bedroom.

**A/N: Was thinking of ending it there but some response was to see their date play out and to see how things were at work. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Lisa**


	9. Chapter 9 Not quite under the radar

**A/N: You guys are so sweet, of course I will continue. Even I can't wait to see what comes out of my head. Don't hate me though; I know this took forever to write. Unfortunately, this chapter was difficult to get out and it has been a crazy transition back to school with all of my kids. (High school senior all the way to kindergarten)**

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 9-Not quite under the radar**

Andy woke up and stared at Sam's profile. Last night had been another amazing night and a fantastic ending to their weekend escapade. They were on shift this afternoon and she was in no hurry to leave his warm body but reluctantly got up to start unpacking and throw in some laundry. But first she went straight to the kitchen to start the coffee, which she knew would be Sam's first priority. Then, she grabbed her bag and headed for the washer. Her hearing was muffled by the washer filling when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into him and tilted her head so he would have better access to her neck. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and turned around to give him a proper good morning kiss. She smiled as she noticed his wild morning hair. She reached her hands up as if to smooth it but instead pulled him to her once again. She just couldn't get enough of him. Work was going to be torture today.

"Good morning."

"Hmmm, good morning Sam. Are you hungry?"

She laughed as if she really needed him to answer.

* * *

><p>In comfortable silence they put together breakfast. Sam poured two mugs of coffee and fixed Andy's with her sugar and vanilla creamer. Andy scrambled eggs and Sam was on toast duty. Sam smiled as he watched her, not completely surprised at their comfort level based on how well they complimented each other at work. Yeah, work was going to be interesting today. As much as he wanted to announce their relationship with a megaphone at parade, he knew Andy wanted to ease into things at work, she was nervous about what people would say about their relationship after her engagement and almost marriage to Luke. Even though he was fairly confident about their newly found happiness, he was pretty sure that Luke was Andy's main concern. Not his feelings, but more that he would give her grief. Their friends would be thrilled for them. Most of them had at one point or another mentioned the obvious chemistry between the two. In any event, Sam had agreed to Andy's slow down method, and he would do anything she wanted. If she wanted low key, he could do that. <em>We can totally do under the radar. Right?<em>

* * *

><p>While Andy showered, Sam cleaned up after breakfast. She came out wearing only a towel. Sam was immediately looking to test the strength of the knot that tucked the towel to her body. Instead she threw him his own towel and told him to shower and they could stop at his house on the way into work.<p>

They stopped briefly at his house, he quickly thumbed through his mail, changed clothes and they were on their way.

Sam pulled his truck into the division parking lot and headed for the farthest corner. He shut the engine and turned to Andy. She had the same look in her eyes that he did. Lust. Sam leaned over and put his hand on the nape of her neck to pull her gently to him. His lips were gentle at first but he couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss. He had to taste her, he knew this would have to last all shift. _Sigh. _They were startled when they heard a smack on the hood. Oliver gave them a big smile and continued walking into the building.

"Oh God." Andy blushed "Okay, we need to try a little harder at this, hopefully Oliver doesn't burst into song about us in the locker room."

"Nah, he'll be quiet, but today is going to be rough, I'm already missing that kiss." He grinned.

"I know. Today is going to be torture, I can tell already." She giggled. "Remember Sam, under the radar. We have to try at least." He rolled his eyes.

They walked into the building and made their way to their respective locker rooms. Oliver was sitting on the bench in front of Sam's locker just waiting to drill him for information.

"Soooooo, I'm guessing you had a nice weekend."

"Yeah, it was good, great actually." His facial expressions non- committal as he noticed the many officers milling around.

They finished dressing and lingered as long as possible. When everyone was gone, Oliver started again.

"Sam, good,… great? Not exactly what I am getting from that lip lock you had McNally in a few minutes ago."

Sam couldn't hold back a smile no matter how hard he tried. It was amazing, she's amazing. We had a great time, everything about it was ….." he trailed off staring into space.

"Uh, amazing?"

"Shut up Shaw. We're trying to lay low. She doesn't want everyone to know right away. We aren't sneaking around, just trying to keep it under wraps for a bit."

"Whatever you say buddy." He smirked as he smacked Sam on the back and walked out of the room to head for parade. He passed McNally lurking in the hallway just outside the door and gave her a smile. _These two have it bad._

Andy waited until she thought the coast was clear and slipped into the men's locker room. She saw Sam in the corner by his locker and stealthily snuck up behind him. When he heard the catch in her breath he turned around. She grabbed the sides of his still unbuttoned shirt and pulled him toward her. She kissed him hard, like her life depended on it and he immediately returned the urgency. Neither one contemplated being caught. That is, until they heard someone's throat clear behind them. Sergeant Best stood, arms folded over his chest, waiting for a response. Andy tried to conceal herself behind Sam's muscular frame. No such luck.

"Officer McNally? This is the men's locker room."

"Yes sir."

"Unless Officer Swarek has been bitten by a snake and you are sucking out the venom, I suggest you both report to parade immediately."

"Yes sir." Andy quickly exited and made her way to parade.

Best did not budge from his spot as he waited for the door to close behind her. "So Swarek, you and McNally finally on the same page I see?"

"Yep." He continued buttoning his shirt, never making eye contact.

"As much as I'm happy for you Sam, I can't have you two carrying on around the division and then be able to keep you as partners. Catch my drift?"

"Won't happen again boss."

"Oh I know. I'll be making sure the thought doesn't escape your head."

"Got it."

"Good, now get your ass to parade, lover boy." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at the parade room, on the heels of Frank. He slipped in the back and took a seat next to Oliver. Andy raised an eyebrow to him and he tried not to smile from ear to ear. Best addressed the assembly of blue with the current issues of the day. In closing, he assigned everyone to their cruisers.<p>

"Epstein and Nash, Diaz and Williams, Shaw and Peck, let's roll. Oh and McNally, you and Swarek are assigned to foot patrol." Andy and Sam looked at one another before they gave a knowing glance to Frank. Suddenly, all eyes were on them as well. The veteran officers knew that foot patrol was standard for anyone suddenly found in the dog house. Sam disregarded the looks from his brethren and started to get up to leave as he watched Andy's face blush with color. Andy's flush face was not lost on Callaghan and he could only imagine what had gotten those two that assignment.

They met outside the division doors and gave each other a smirk. They walked in silence up the street from the division. Andy was the first to break the silence. "I am so sorry."

"For what?" he played innocent

"For getting us in trouble. I shouldn't have come in there. I'm sorry, I just, I ….couldn't stop myself." She grinned

He was quiet as they walked a few more steps then he nudged her shoulder with his.

"Don't be sorry. Totally worth it. We just have to keep it out of Frank's face. I am not willing to give you up as my partner."

"Got it, no making out, nothing inappropriate while in uniform."

Sam glanced over at her beautiful smiling face and his eyes got dark. He took a deep breath.

"We may have to add on to those limitations." He chuckled

The streets were fairly quiet, not uncommon in the division's backyard. Conversation was comfortable between them. They joked, they laughed, they reminisced about the weekend and tried to plan something for their date. The agreed to go to the Penny after shift for a drink with their friends and then they would have a late dinner together. Neither really cared what they did, they just wanted to be together. The first half of shift went fairly smoothly. A noise disturbance call, two shoplifters and a domestic disturbance. Sam hadn't literally walked a beat since his 2nd year on the job. Although not a fond memory, walking beside Andy for the day wasn't a bad way to spend a shift.

* * *

><p>They decided to get lunch at a local deli. The place had tables outside as well as inside. They chose to sit inside affording them as much privacy as possible. They had a light lunch and were finishing up when in walked none other than Jo and Luke. <em>Yikes.<em>

Luke did a double take upon seeing them and then a darkened mood clouded his face. They walked up to the counter to order their sandwiches. Luke hesitated before walking over to the partners table.

"Callaghan." Sam smirked at the blond.

"Swarek." Almost dismissive. "Hey Andy, how have you been?"

"Great Luke and you?" she said unemotionally.

"Fine. Listen, can I talk to you a minute?" Sam was about to interject but remembering his under the radar restriction, thought better of it.

Andy looked to Sam first, who gave her a smile. "What is it Luke? Anything you need to say you can say in front of my partner."

"Oh, is that what you're calling yourselves?" he said with disgust

"I'm sorry?" she looked puzzled.

"Yeah, saw you two at the airport last night, looked like a little more than partners to me."

Andy could not hide her surprise, "Huh? What? Why were you at the airport?"

"I thought I would pick you up, I was trying to make things up to you. I felt bad that you ended up going by yourself. Obviously, I was mistaken on all accounts."

"Callaghan, not really sure you should be lecturing her on what is appropriate behavior in a relationship. You're the one who screwed it up."

"Right Sammy, and you would know. How long before you swept in? The day after? Or maybe it was going on before? You two looked pretty cozy." His voice was starting to get louder and people were beginning to notice. Sam and Andy cleaned up their garbage and started for the door.

"Sorry Luke, have to get back." She pushed past him.

"That's it Andy? You have nothing to say to me after 9 months?"

He had followed them outside at this point. Jo was watching from their table inside trying to make heads or tails out of everything.

"I'm sorry Luke, you're right. I do have one thing to say…..Thank you."

She walked closer to him so as not to make a scene. Sam stood behind her looking anywhere but at them but not missing a word that was coming out of her mouth.

"Thank you for falsely proposing with Jo's ring. Thank you for sleeping with her. Thank you for the lies and the betrayal and the guilty gifts….." Now she was smiling from ear to ear, the feel of closure completed in her mind, …..well, almost. "Actually, I'm most thankful, more than anything, that it gave me a chance to reevaluate my life and think about what I really do want."

"Really, and what's that? Him?" he thumbed a finger in Sam's direction.

She looked over at Sam whose expression was a toss between amusement and disbelief with just a touch of anger. _Boy, he was really being on his best behavior._

"Yeah,….him." she was speaking to Luke but her eyes locked with Sam's. Luke watched the two of them for a second and hung his head. After seeing them in the airport he should have realized that he had no chance. He should have just forgotten about her right there. Seeing them together now, laughing and smiling within his reach, he had been sure that Andy would have reconsidered with him standing right in front of her. He was fresh out of jabs and this game was over. He walked silently back into the restaurant.

They walked down the street in silence for about a block. Finally Sam turned to her and said, "You know, that was more than one thing."

"Shut up you." They both laughed. "I guess we weren't so stealth after all." She added

"I guess not."

"And ya know what Sam? I don't really care. I'm happy. Happier than I've been in …forever, and I don't care who knows."

"Okay then. So later after you announce that you have been taking advantage of me and are madly in love with me, then we can figure out what to do for our first date."

She laughed and shook her head. "Geez, Sam, we really don't do anything normal do we?"

"That just wouldn't be us."

* * *

><p>After shift, they went to their respective locker rooms to change. They managed to keep their hands off of each other until out of the building and safely in the confines of Sam's truck. Sam immediately grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. They drove down the road within a block of the Penny and Sam pulled over in an empty lot. He looked over to her and that was all she needed. She swung her right leg over him to straddle his lap and lock her lips on his. It was like she was drowning and he was her air supply, she just couldn't get enough. What an idiot she was being with Luke. She had known that there was something between her and Sam and chose to avoid it to be safe? What fun was safe? She was more angry with herself that she had denied herself this man for so long. They had a lot of catching up to do.<p>

"Andy." He was breathless and her name rumbled out of somewhere in his chest.

"Hmm?"

"This was a bad idea."

"What?"

"If we continue this, I am not gonna be able to walk into the Penny without….you know…...bringing attention to myself."

She giggled, "Oh, sorry." She smiled. "Got it."

Andy sat back in her seat and straightened herself out. Sam drove the remaining short distance to the bar. They walked in and made their way to their separate groups of friends.

Chris and Gail were playing darts against Dov and Traci. Andy ordered a beer and sat down at a tall table near them. She positioned herself so she could watch her friends and still have a perfect view of Sam. He winked at her before grabbing a stool between Oliver and Noelle.

"So, Sam, foot patrol huh?"

"Give it up Noelle, not getting anything outta me."

"Come on Sammy, we're your friends, are you guys finally together or what? We need to know."

"Why, you betting on us?"

"No!" they both answered too quickly.

"Riiighht." He took a sip from his drink.

* * *

><p>"So Andy, how was your trip to New York?" asked Dov<p>

"It was" she smiled ….."I just had a great time." Traci gave her a knowing glance.

"Did you get to do any sightseeing?" asked Chris

"Yeah, went on a helicopter ride around the city, went to Little Italy, the wax museum, I took some great pictures. I have my camera right here." She had intended on getting some of her pics made up, especially the one with Sam and Brad Pitt for when she eventually met Sarah. She was so consumed with the conversation with Chris that it didn't register right away when Dov grabbed the camera and she heard Sam's name mentioned. Finally Traci saw the acknowledgement come over Andy's face. _Sam is in almost every picture._

"Rock and roll McNally! You and Swarek in New York? When the hell did this happen? How come nobody tells me anything? Why am I always the last one to know?"

Andy couldn't hide the blush that was consuming her whole body at this point.

Chris and Gail were now looking over Dov's shoulder, their eyes almost as wide as the grins on their faces.

Chris sat down next to Andy. She looked up shyly anticipating the "too soon" lecture she would get from her friends. Only it didn't come. Instead, Chris hugged her. "I think it's great, you two. You look really happy and come to think of it, so does he. That explains a lot actually. He was humming in the locker room earlier. Trust me, he never does that."

"Thank God. Luke was a stiff." Gail never one to sugar coat things.

"Andy, really, we are so happy for you. God knows the guy is in love with you. We could all see it, maybe you were the only one who couldn't?" Dov shrugged his shoulders.

Andy took back her camera and put it back in her bag. "Gotta go."

"Where to?" they asked

"I've got a date,….. a first date." She smiled.

"Well, you've already spent the weekend together, a date would be the next logical step." Dov kidded

"See you tomorrow." Andy strolled over to where Sam was. He was sitting on a bar stool but with his back to the bar. They were talking to Jerry and laughing about something when Sam caught the determined look on Andy's face. _Uh oh._

"Sam?" she said his name almost seductively. He was totally confused, she was terrible at under the radar. He smiled at the thought. She had dropped her bag on the floor next to them. The three other veterans staring, not able to look away. He leaned down to hear what she was about to say.

"The jig is up Casanova." With that she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him toward her for a kiss. Normally, he would not participate in a public display of affection but when it came to this woman all bets were off. He met her passion with equal measure. When they broke apart, Jerry and Noelle were standing with their mouths agape. Sam grabbed her bag, bid his shocked friends goodnight and headed for the door, his arm around Andy's shoulders. Before the door shut behind them, they heard Oliver announce, "Pay up my friends."

Sam was too eager to be alone with Andy; he didn't even bother to tell them that Oliver had insider information. There was always tomorrow.

* * *

><p>They laughed at the scene they had just left.<p>

"Can you imagine if we wanted everyone to know?" Andy laughed at herself and let out a yawn.

"Hey, McNally, am I keeping you up?"

"Sorry. Hey Sam, would you be offended if we postpone our first date?"

He looked across the cab of his truck, "Are you tired of me already?" he smiled.

"I don't think that's even possible." She smiled back. "Just a little tired, and really, just want to be alone with you, that okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's just stop real quick at the store and pick up something for dinner. My fridge is empty."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They walked through the supermarket hand in hand. No matter how hard he tried Sam could not erase the permanent grin from his face. He must look like an idiot. He had waited so long to be with her; even a trip to pick up groceries was making his day. He was most certain that pretty much anything he did with Andy McNally would be a highlight. Funny, he never would have imagined being like this with anyone. Sure he had girlfriends over the years but this was so different. They had legitimately become friends over the past year. The fact that it had morphed into a relationship was more than he ever expected.<p>

He grabbed 2 steaks and put them in their basket. Andy was collecting stuff for a salad, Sam just stared. He could have never imagined that the young rookie who had blown his cover on her first day would be the center of his world right now. She glanced in his direction and gave him that megawatt smile that broke down all his defenses. He had always kept himself a bit of a mystery, never letting anyone know too much or get too close. All she had to do was give him a look or that smile and he wanted to spill his life story. _Get it together Sam._

Andy strolled over to the deli counter. She ordered one of the pasta salads and waited for Mike, the guy behind the counter, to stop staring at her and get her container. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. Mike looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Sam, how's it going?"

"Great Mike, how about yourself?" he said as he put his arm around Andy's waist.

"Wait, wait, wait….. she's with you?"

"Yep." Sam bragged

"You're with him?" he shook his head at Andy

Andy smiled and winked at Sam.

"Lucky shit."

"Don't I know it?" Sam grinned as they walked away.

* * *

><p>They made their way to Sam's place within a few minutes. Andy was surprisingly hungry and started to put the salad together while Sam started the barbeque. She walked around his living room looking at the pictures on the wall and in his bookcase. Plenty of Sam and his work friends and then a group of family pics as Andy assumed the raven haired woman with dimples was Sarah and older versions of the siblings would be his parents. Her favorite was Sarah's wedding picture with her husband and Sam and what appeared to be his mother. He came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.<p>

"How long ago was this taken?" she asked

"Sarah's wedding, about 6 years ago."

"You look so young?" she giggled

"I am young." He spun her around "If I look aged, it's because of my previous rookie."

"Really? She was that bad?" she feigned hurt.

"Oh boy, the trouble she could get herself into."

"Ha Ha." She remained staring at the picture. "You and your sister really look alike."

"I know, poor girl."

"You're both adorable." She pinched his cheek.

"Oh good, adorable is what I was going for." He smirked.

* * *

><p>They ate dinner at Sam's kitchen counter. Conversation was light and filled with laughter. Sam and Andy both able to mock and laugh at themselves. Sam told a few stories from his childhood and Andy recounted her crazy four months in the police academy, apparently a precursor to her interesting beginning on the force. Andy loved learning a little more about Sam. He wasn't a big sharer but every little tidbit she found out about him just made her love him more. She had a feeling that they could be together forever and she would never know everything about him. She on the other hand had no problem talking about things with Sam; she could be open and honest and know that he wouldn't judge her. She was suddenly overwhelmed by this comfort.<p>

She turned to look at him, "When did you become my best friend?"

"I'm your best friend?... You probably should widen that circle." They laughed, then Andy got more serious.

"I'm serious, you know me better than anyone, how is that?"

"I don't know, just lucky I guess."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

><p>They cleaned up dinner and decided to watch a little television. Sam plopped down on the sofa. Andy kicked off her boots and laid with her head on his leg and her feet on the arm of the other end. It wasn't long before Sam heard her steady breathing as she had fallen asleep. He slipped out from under her and went to his bedroom to change the sheets and find something for her to sleep in. When he came back in, he lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He tried to gently pull off her jeans but it was no easy task. Finally, he put a pair of his sweatpants on her. He covered her with a blanket and made his way to clean up in the bathroom. Shirtless and wearing a pair of boxers, he climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her naked body to his chest. <em>What? Where are her clothes?<em>

Andy turned around to face him, the moonlight peeking through the blinds the only thing lighting the room.

"I swear when I went in the bathroom, you were fully clothed." He grinned.

"Is this a problem for you?"

"Absolutely not. I just thought you were tired."

"Come on Sam, I'm not **that **tired." As she started to tug on his boxers.


	10. Chapter 10 Family Ties

**A/N: I know, I know, way too long in between chapters, I am truly sorry. I have found that since Sam and Andy got together on the show, it is much more difficult to write them. Don't know if that makes sense and by the way, definitely not complaining. **

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 10-Family Ties**

Not surprisingly, Sam and Andy had fallen into a comfortable yet professional routine at work. They would drive in together, holding hands the entire drive but once they walked through the Division doors, they became Officers Swarek and McNally until shift was over. Sure, they found themselves being a little more careful than usual, a little more cautious, and much less impulsive, when it came to the job anyway. Andy couldn't help but be grateful for the chain of events that had brought Sam her way. In a strange way, she had a soft spot for Jo Rosati. If not for her, she might not have had the opportunity to experience the absolute bliss that she was privy to right now. Had Luke not cheated, she might well be in a comfortable, yet passionless sham of a marriage. Comfortable was for footwear not relationships. Sure, she and Sam had dodged quite a few obstacles in their early goings but that is what made their relationship seem so new all of the time. They both seemed to bring out the best in each other.

Sam was also grateful to Jo for being the catalyst to the breakup of Andy and Luke. In all the months he had been pining away for Andy McNally, not once did he ever wish her that heartache. No matter his feelings for her, who was he kidding, his LOVE for her, he never wanted her to be hurt, ever. He suspected that was the reason he always tended to patch them up. If Luke was what made her happy, then he would try to help that along. The problem was, he knew that HE could make her happy if he had just been given the chance. So here they were almost 2 months since their weekend together in New York and Sam couldn't wait to ask Andy to go with him to visit Sarah. He hadn't seen his sister in a few months and she had been begging him to visit the last few times they talked, finally he gave in. He was hoping that Andy was still on board to meet her since she mentioned it at the wedding.

Andy had cleaning and errands to do so she decided to sleep at home that night. She and Sam had slept over each other's place more often than not but she had been putting off cleaning and was afraid the Board of Health would be stopping by to quarantine her apartment if she didn't get to it. The problem was that when she was with Sam, she just wanted to be with Sam. He was a distraction but in the very best way. This week they had been on the night shift, 9pm to 7am, so after sleeping till 1:00pm this Wednesday, Andy planned on cleaning and then running her errands on her way to work. Her shift started at 9pm and she had lots to do. Sam had dropped her off after shift and gone home with the promise that he would call her in the afternoon. The phone rang as she was emptying out her fridge to clean it.

"Hello."

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself." She was already blushing

"How has your day been so far?"

"Laundry is almost done, cleaning the fridge right now." She held a Thai food container in her hand and was taking a whiff. "Sam remember we tried that new Thai place? When was that?"

"Not sure, maybe two weeks ago?" he guessed "Why?"

She curled her nose up and threw the container in the trash. "No reason."

"Okay." He laughed. "So listen, tomorrow night is our last shift of this tour and I was thinking that Friday morning, after shift, we would drive up to St. Catharine's to see Sarah. That is, if you want to."

Andy was grinning, she had been dying to meet Sam's sister, hoping that she would open the book up on her brother and Andy would be privy to some family stories. Besides that, she would take any opportunity to spend another weekend away with Sam.

"I would love to." She said.

"Great. I was thinking we would stay till Sunday, have dinner and then head back. Sound good?"

"Can't wait."

"Pick you up later for work?"

"Uh, actually, I have another couple of errands to run so I will meet you there."

"See you at parade then." He was a little disappointed but at the same time acknowledging the fact that he himself had plenty of things that he had let slide over the past few weeks. He hung up and got started himself.

* * *

><p>Thursday night's shift was busy. A burglary, two auto accidents and finally two drunk and disorderly men who ended up getting in a full out brawl in a bar. They were both arrested and brought in for booking, the two screaming at each other across the back seat of the cruiser. On any normal day, Sam would have been going ballistic on the two. Tonight however, with his weekend with Andy just a couple of hours away, nothing could dampen his mood.<p>

Chris and Oliver were in booking and the two men were handed off quickly. Sam and Andy finished their paperwork and headed to quickly shower and change in the locker room before getting on the road. Sam was finished in his usual 15 minutes. He sat at his desk in the squad room waiting for Andy to emerge. Finally, she approached him. She looked beautiful. She wore jeans, a navy sweater and boots. Her hair was down and she took his breath away. Andy noticed the sparkle in his eye and gave him a huge smile.

"See something you like?"

"I, um,….was thinking that actually, ….you know we could always go another weekend."

"Best behavior officer Swarek!" she grinned at him

The truth was Andy was a little bit nervous. She was aware that it was originally her idea but now that the day was here she would easily admit that she was starting to freak out a bit. It had been hard to get to know Sam. He was pretty reserved, fairly private. Sam had told her the details of Sarah's past and her trust issues and Andy wondered just how uncomfortable this weekend was going to be. Sam grabbed her bag and they headed for his truck. He threw their bags in the backseat and helped Andy into the passenger seat. He ran around to the driver side and started the truck. He looked over at Andy and sensing her apprehension, "Andy, it's gonna be fine, they're gonna love you."

"I hope so. I don't know why I'm so nervous. What is Sarah's husband like?"

He laughed, "Danny is great. Really good guy. We have all known each other since we were kids. We lost touch for a while then he and Sarah met up again at work, they got married six years ago."

"Uh huh."

"Would you relax?"

"Trying to….. They met at work?"

"Imagine that?" he smiled

"What do they do?"

"Sarah teaches special education at the elementary school and Danny is the music teacher there."

Andy was quiet for a minute, "Betcha they didn't get caught groping each other in the locker room. She smiled but didn't look at Sam.

"Nope. That honor is reserved for only a select few." He chuckled.

Sam always had a way of calming her down. She wasn't sure how he did it but he did. She appreciated his effort.

Before long Andy had drifted off to sleep. Sam had no problem not talking but he almost missed the banter. He would never tell Andy that. She would be shocked but no more than he was himself.

Once he pulled off the highway, he turned on to the service road and sat at the red light. He put his hand on Andy's cheek and she immediately started to stir. Her sleepy eyes blinked several times before realizing where she was.

"Are we there already?" she yawned

"Almost...about 5 minutes away."

She pulled down the vanity mirror on the visor to take in her appearance.

"Oh geez, I'm a mess."

"Andy, I doubt that's even possible."

"Oh, you're smooth….. Was I snoring?"

"No, of course not….. But you were drooling quite a bit." He deadpanned.

"Shut up." She smacked his arm.

She ran a brush through her hair and touched up her makeup.

Sam pulled over at a small floral shop.

"Be right back." Before she could say anything, he was inside the store.

She opened her bag to look at the package she picked up before she went into work. Even though she was nervous to meet Sarah, at the same time she couldn't wait to give her this present.

A few minutes passed and Sam was climbing back in the truck. He had a bouquet of lilies for his sister and then from inside his jacket he pulled out a single red rose and handed it to her.

"You're actually sweet, ya know that? What's this for?"

He smiled but never looked over at her.

"Let me guess, just because?"

"Yep."

He went to start the engine but Andy put her hand over his. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they pulled into Sarah's driveway. The house was a small, well-kept ranch. There were beautiful flower beds on each side of the walkway leading to the front door.<p>

"This is beautiful, those flowers are unbelievable."

"Yeah, Sarah is a bit of a green thumb. She loves gardening, she finds it therapeutic. Even when we were kids, she would be outside with my mom planting something or other. One year she decided to plant a vegetable garden, consisting of….carrots. We had so many grow that we had to give stuff to the neighbors. She could have established a farmer's market."

"I don't think I have ever seen you eat a carrot,…. ever."

"She ruined them for me. After that summer, I don't think I ever ate another one."

Andy laughed, "Did you ever help them with the gardening?"

"No way, if I was digging in the dirt, I was looking for worms or making mud pies."

Visions of a young Sam sitting in the dirt flashed through Andy's head and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

* * *

><p>With one last squeeze of her hand, Sam got out of the truck and came around to Andy's side. She grabbed her own bag in one hand, took a deep breath and grabbed Sam's hand with the other. Dan O'Connor was about Sam's height with a much thinner build. He had strawberry blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes Andy had ever seen. His face lit up as he came out of the garage and saw them standing there.<p>

"Hey stranger." He shook hands with Sam and pulled him into a quick man hug.

"Been busy buddy, sorry I haven't been to visit. This is Andy…..McNally. Andy, my brother in law, Dan O'Connor."

He immediately hugged her. "Nice to meet you Andy. Everyone calls me Danny, I like to think it makes me sound young. I see why Sam has been busy, trying to keep you all to himself, I'm sure."

"Nice to meet you Danny…and actually, I've enjoyed keeping him to myself as well." She grinned, not knowing where the hell this bravado was coming from.

Sam's mouth hung open but not for long. Out the front door came a miniature version of Sam. Sarah's hair was shoulder length, dark and thick like Sam's but wavier. She was shorter than Andy and had the same Swarek smile. No one would ever question that they were related.

"Hey little brother." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey you. This is Andy."

Andy went to put her hand out to shake it but Sarah pulled her into a hug instead.

"So nice to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you."

"Really?"

"Oh sure, we've been hearing McNally stories for some time now."

"Sarah, shut up." He refused to look at Andy, though he could feel her eyes burning a hole in his head.

"I can just imagine." Andy laughed.

"No, nothing bad. We did hear how you two met. My brother was tackled by a girl, loved that one, and knew that you and I would be fast friends. We only paid attention to the stories because Sammy here doesn't tend to elaborate when it comes to the women in his life."

"Sarah, I swear I am going home…."

"Fine, fine. No more teasing. Come on in, Andy, I'll show you the guest room and then we'll have some lunch."

"Sure."

The women made their way into the house and to the guest room at the back of the house. The house was decorated tastefully yet simple. One thing that was prominent were the pictures adorning the walls. Andy dropped her bag on the floor and studied the black and white prints adorning the bedroom. Sarah left towels and extra pillows on the bed and then glanced over to see what Andy was looking at.

"That's one of my favorites. Sam was 3 and I was 7. I think it was the last time I let him pull my hair without retaliation." She grinned.

Andy laughed, "You two are adorable. I love this family picture from your wedding too, you guys looked amazing."

"It was quite a day." She smiled at the memory and sat back on the bed holding the picture. "Danny and I have known each other since we were kids. He was always the class clown and always a smooth talker. In fourth grade, he would sit with me at lunch and somehow charm me out of my dessert. I don't know how he did it. If anyone would have told me I would be married to that goofball now, I would have never believed it. Now, I don't think a day goes by that I don't thank my lucky stars that he somehow crossed my path again."

"I think it's romantic. Friends first and then a twist of fate puts you in the same school to meet again. Sounds like it was meant to be."

"How about you and Sam? You had an auspicious beginning…."

Andy wasn't totally shocked by Sarah's forwardness, Sam had warned her, but more shocking was the fact that she felt completely at ease with this near stranger.

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised he and I ever spoke after my first day. I'm **sure** he told you the details of my first arrest."

Sarah grinned but paused before speaking.

"Sarah, I swear, it wasn't my entire fault."

"He told me that actually...….. The day after it happened, he called me. I was so glad he was safe, I couldn't be upset for him, I certainly wasn't mad at you. The funny thing is he wasn't upset either."

"You wouldn't have known it." Andy added.

"Listen, I know my brother, I've seen him angry, I have seen him furious but I know when the anger is masking something else too."

"How do you mean?" Andy was curious.

"I mean….he was mad about the UC op but there was something else in his voice. When he talked about you he was so animated and you know Sam by now, he is a man of few words. Two days later he called again, said he had been partnered with the same rook that blew his cover, this time he sounded…pleased. I can't explain it but every time I would talk to him, your name would come up. McNally this or McNally that. Meanwhile, he had been seeing this nurse, what the heck was her name….."

"Monica." Andy spat out.

"Ooh, Andy, tell me how you really feel?" she laughed.

Andy blushed, embarrassed by her jealousy.

"Anyhow, I never heard him talk about her anymore. Actually, I've never heard him talk about anyone the way he talks about you. Then a few months ago, nothing. Not another word. I would ask how's McNally doing, he would say fine and that's it. It was like pulling teeth. He had told me months before that you were seeing somebody in the division but that was it. One night I called Oliver and he told me that you had gotten engaged. That was when it really hit me, he was in love with you. Sam isn't the type of guy to get hung up on someone. He never even lets himself get too close to anyone. If they weren't interested, he would move on…..until you."

"Until you what?" Sam asked as he leaned in the doorway.

The women looked up startled to see him there. Sarah recovered quickly, "I was just saying that you never had a female partner until Andy. How about some lunch?"

Sarah hung the wedding picture back up, winked at Andy and made her way to the kitchen.

Sam threw his bag on the floor next to Andy's and lay across the bed next to where she was sitting.

"Excuse me, do you think we're sharing a bed in your sister's house?" she grinned.

"Of course, why not?" he feigned shock.

"We can't partake in any funny business under your sister's roof, understood?"

He pulled her down to kiss her. "You never follow my orders why should I follow yours?" He kissed her again.

"Sam!"

Sam grinned at her. "I have never brought a woman here to spend the weekend, ever!…My sister should be prepared for funny business. You just try to keep me away."

They heard the call for lunch and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Dan had put out a spread of sandwiches and salads. Andy and Sam were starving and dug right in.<p>

"I never asked, why are you guys not at school enriching young minds right now?" Sam questioned.

"Today is an administrative meeting day. The teachers from all over the district meet up by department and then we get out by 11:00, that's why we thought this weekend would work out well." Dan explained.

"I see. So where's my to do list?"

"Huh?" Sarah questioned.

"Sarah, every time I visit you have a list of things you need fixed or whatever. I don't mind, I am just looking for my list?"

"Actually Sam, we're in good shape. Nothing is broken, nothing needs to be installed …but Sarah….." Dan looked over to his wife and grabbed her hand. Sam and Andy looked over to her as well. Her face very serious.

"We're pregnant! I'm pregnant, we're gonna have a baby!"

Sam's eyes got wide just before the smile on his face did. He got up to hug her and Dan. Andy did the same. They sat back down, everyone grinning.

"Sarah,… awesome. No one deserves it more. So happy for you guys. When?"

"Uncle Sammy." Andy grinned, "I may have to call you that on patrol." He smiled at her before looking back at his sister.

"My due date is April 23rd. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was waiting for my blood test results to make sure everything was okay. I had to go for special testing because I'm….old."

"Honey, you are not old. You just needed a little extra time before you were ready." Dan put a comforting hand on his wife's arm.

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Andy asked

"Nope. We just feel like there are so few surprises in life, ya know?" Sarah said. The double meaning and the glance between Sam and Andy did not go unnoticed.

This relationship with Sam was a surprise, to her at least. She couldn't believe her dumb luck . Andy felt the warmth of a blush rushing up her neck. Sam diverted the attention.

"So, Sam if it's a boy right?" he grinned

"Not a chance, Samuel." Sarah replied as Andy let out a snort.

"Nice." Sam looked at Andy.

"Besides, you guys can always name your own kids after you." Sarah stated. It was Sam's time to blush now. Andy nervously started to clean up the dishes and just like that baby talk was over. Dan and Sarah watched the two and smiled.

"We've got this guys." Sam said from the sink. Andy continued to clean off the table while Sarah motioned to her husband to give them some space. They walked into the next room.

Sam loaded the dishwasher and Andy put the extra food in the fridge. When they were done, he leaned back against the counter.

"Sarah has no filter at times. Just ignore her." He chuckled.

Andy walked up to him and hooked her fingers through the front loops of his jeans. "It's fine,….. really. I find it funny actually….she just met me and she feels comfortable saying anything to me, yet her brother, my friend, my partner was crushing on me for a year and didn't mention a thing." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Crushing on you, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" he laughed.

"So I've heard." She grinned.

He cradled her face in his hands, "McNally, we are way beyond crush here." He kissed her, gently at first and then more deeply. They could have stayed that way forever. Their names being called brought them out of the clouds.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Sarah smiled.

"Nope." Sam smiled at Andy and pulled her into a hug. "What's up darling sister?"

"Just wanted to inform you of some plans for the weekend. We can do all or nothing, whatever you want."

Andy turned around and leaned her back against his chest, his arms still around her.

"We were thinking that we'll eat in tonight and then we can go to movie night in the park? Tomorrow morning, Danny and I have to help out at the high school for Homecoming; you guys could meet us there and watch the game? Plus, there's gonna be a carnival and other stuff. Then, we thought reservations at Ruvo and then there is a concert at the amphitheater we thought you might like."

"Is that it?" he mocked. "Seriously, Sarah we don't always have to do stuff, I am fully content to just spend time with you."

"You're so full of crap."

"No, really, you don't have to plan every minute. We can just wing it."

"I am not a winger Sam, I am a planner. We don't all run our lives by the seat of our pants." she commented with a grin as she walked out of the room.

"See Sam, another planner." Andy added.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Not that I have any problems with the seat of **your** pants." she whispered

* * *

><p>A little while after lunch, Andy sat down to talk with Sarah some more, mostly about work and her dad, a little about what happened with Luke and finally the trip to New York. Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa watching Sports Center. It had been a long shift and he had not had the chance to sleep. Dan was sitting in his recliner, looking over lesson plans for the following week. He was in charge of the school play and was trying to organize himself.<p>

Sarah asked Andy if she felt like taking a ride to the baby store to look at furniture and layette items. Andy was more than happy to go with her. They told Dan that he was in charge of Sam till they returned.

* * *

><p>When they returned, the guys were in a heated XBOX game of footbal, yelling more at the TV than each other. As they walked in the room, Sam's face lit up as if he hadn't seen her days. He called a timeout as he pulled Andy into his lap to kiss her. Meanwhile, Sarah brought out some old albums for Andy to look at. Upon seeing the albums Sam was immediately grumbling. Andy was sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa where Sam was sitting. Sarah sat across from her. As Andy turned each page he was looking over her shoulder. Finally they finished the game and Sam sat down next to her to look with her. There were plenty of oohs and ahhs from Andy at the many pictures of the Swarek children. The next album was when they were older, then high school graduation and prom pics. Sarah had one album that had plenty of pictures of their parents. Andy could sense the immediate stiffness in Sam's posture. She felt it was a good time to segue.<p>

"I have something for you guys." She blurted out. She jumped up and ran to the guest room to find her bag.

A few minutes later she came back holding three wrapped packages. She handed the first to Sarah who smiled and looked over at Sam. He shrugged his shoulders.

When she ripped the paper off, she squealed with delight. "Two of my favorite people!" She held up the 5 x 7 picture of Sam and Brad Pitt from the Wax museum. Sam grinned at the memory. Andy held up the second package and handed it to Sarah.

"Andy this is so nice of you." She ripped open the tissue paper to find another framed photo, this one of Sam and Andy from Jenna's wedding. Kevin had taken it when they were on the veranda. They were standing closely, Sam's arm draped over her shoulders and her arm around his waist, and smiling from ear to ear. Andy loved the picture and had to admit that they both cleaned up pretty good. In all the time she had known Sam, she had never seen him so happy, or herself for that matter. It was a good moment and Andy was happy to share it with his sister.

"Hope that wasn't too forward of me to think you would want…."

"God, you guys are stunning. You look like a brunette Barbie and Ken. Danny, look at these two." She passed the picture to her husband. "Andy, thank you. I love it."

"You look hot! And Andy you look pretty amazing too." They all had a laugh.

"Can I see it?" Sam asked.

Dan passed it to Sam and they could hear the hitch in his breath.

"Wow,….. Andy, I love this. You looked beautiful. I would love a copy of this, if you could….." Andy handed the third package to Sam, cutting him off. He ripped open the blue tissue paper to find the exact same picture. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

><p>Dan decided to get another use of his he-man barbeque grill in the last days of fall. Sam helped by keeping the beers coming while the ladies tended to the rest in the kitchen. Before long everything was ready and they sat down to dinner. Conversation was comfortable and fun. Andy found out plenty about Sam's childhood from Sarah and Dan and miraculously Sam owned up voluntarily to some facts that Andy had previously included in the mystery of Sam Swarek. She found that the more she found out the more she wanted to know, but like an onion, he had many layers, many. Sarah interrogated Andy in her own way. Trying to find out as much as she could about the woman who had finally brought her brother to his proverbial knees. Sam was smitten and what was even better is he wasn't trying to hide it, nor could he if he tried.<p>

They cleaned up quickly. Sarah grabbed two large blankets and they drove over to Bailey Park. A crowd was starting to gather for the movie. It was almost dark and the last minute touches were being made on the sound system. It was a beautiful night, cool but not uncomfortable. People were going around selling snacks and drinks. The men loaded up on treats and they found a good spot to set up their blankets. The movie was Date Night. It was silly and funny. Sam and Andy weren't as drawn to the movie as much as they were to each other. Andy sat between Sam's legs and leaned into his chest. Never had she been more comfortable. They kept sneaking kisses, quick, chaste ones at first but eventually they were akin to two teenagers who just couldn't get enough of each other. Sarah was snuggled into Dan's side but didn't miss the embraces her brother had on his partner. She smiled with happiness for Sam. She would rarely admit it but he had been her rock over the years. Not just after her attack but throughout her life. He always put her first and was always there to support her no matter what the situation. When she and Danny got engaged it was the best day of her life. She had found her perfect man, her soul mate, and all was right in her world. She remembered how happy Sam was for her, for them and couldn't help but be saddened that her brother had not found the perfect someone for himself, **his** soul mate…Until now.

The movie ended around ten. Sam and Andy were exhausted. They got back to the house and said good night after making plans to go to Homecoming the next day. Sarah and Danny would be out by 9am, the game was at noon.

Sam let Andy use the bathroom first and then washed up himself. When he came back in the room, Andy was already snuggled up on her side of the bed half asleep. He gently climbed in next to her and fit himself to her back. He kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for coming with me."

He felt her smile as she leaned into his embrace and pulled his arm tighter around her middle, "I think I'd go anywhere with you."

It was his turn to smile. He kissed her head and sleep quickly overcame them.


	11. Chapter 11 Kryptonite

**A/N: The story continues, maybe not so much as a story but more the developing relationships. Thank you for your kind reviews and comments. I am grateful, and as you all know they make our day. Want to mention that maybe some of this dialogue might be thought of as out of character, however, based on our last 3 episodes on the show, we saw how sweet and comfortable Sam and Andy are together. Maybe baby steps for us but huge for those two. Please enjoy.**

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 11-Kryptonite**

Andy heard the garage door open and a few minutes later close. She straightened her pajama pants and tank top and stretched out her arms and legs. She glanced over at her partners/boyfriends well defined back. Ironically they hadn't DEFINED their relationship, but both knew they didn't want anyone else. They just hadn't used the boyfriend/girlfriend words. The words that almost seem childish and insignificant in this new found permanent state of joy they seemed to be in.

Andy was tempted to run her hands over his back to his front but given her speech, albeit weak, about fooling around in his sister's house she regrouped and headed for the kitchen where she could smell coffee waiting. Anyway, she could always seduce him later and make him think it was his idea. She grinned.

She poured a mug of her caffeinated friend and walked into the living room. She smiled to see the pictures that she gave Sarah nestled on the wood mantle above the fire place among other family photos. She really liked Sarah. Despite her "putting you on the spot" comments, Andy could tell she had a huge heart and loved her brother very much. Sam had used the former comment to describe Andy. The latter was something the two women definitely had in common.

Andy sat on the window seat looking outside lost in her thoughts. Sam's truck sat in the driveway. Sam. Just the thought of him practically sent her body into spasms. Never had a man had such an effect on her, emotionally, mentally or physically. She was overwhelmed by her love for him but at the same time still found it difficult to just blurt it out. Maybe it was her dysfunctional, unstable family life, maybe it was the fear of falling too deep or getting too close. Sam was similar in thinking. She knew it. Just a look from him and she knew how he felt. He couldn't hide that from her any more than she could from him. She hoped eventually they would be able to just say it without fear. Aside from their professions of love the night of Jenna's wedding; neither of them had been brave enough to utter those words again. She was definitely going to work on that. More disconcerting to her was the fact that he was like kryptonite, all her defenses seem to fade away when he was around. She smiled as she heard him in the kitchen.

He walked in the room, in shorts and his shirtless glory. There they were, the spasms. He came up behind her, kissed the top of her head and sat on the bench with her. His back to the window and his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Whatcha thinking about McNally? My spidey senses can feel the gears going in that pretty little head."

She smirked, "I was actually thinking about kryptonite."

"Oh, …so I'm Superman then?" he winked at her.

"Oh brother." She rolled her eyes … "I was just thinking …." She looked away from him, …."that I'm just really… happy…..about this….about us. Oh for Pete's sake, thank God I don't write greeting cards, I would suck." She smiled. "It's just when I am around you, I feel like I'm the most like myself. My defenses are down and I can just be Andy. Does that make any sense?"

"Sure, I get it…... I'm happy too. I don't even think happy is a good description. I'm way beyond that…. Come here."

She stood up and sat on his lap, her feet touching the floor and her arm around his neck. "You know what a softy I am normally?" She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I don't mind being that way with you. I love you, you know that right?" he said quietly.

She nodded, her big brown eyes locked onto his. He continued, "I know you love me." he grinned at her. "I mean, how could you not?"

"How could I not." It was a statement not a question. She leaned in and kissed him. It was a kiss that said I love you too, more importantly it said I don't care that we're in your sister's house, take me to bed.

They stopped for a second to gasp for air. "Are you hungry, do you want some breakfast?"

"You Sam, right now, I just want you."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they made their way back to the kitchen from the bedroom for the second time that morning. Sam toasted waffles and Andy located butter, syrup and whipped cream. He didn't know where she put it all.<p>

They ate breakfast and then ran to shower and dress. Andy put her hair in a braid. She wore jeans and boots and a thermal top under the green and gold school shirt that Sarah left for her. Sarah had left a note with the shirt with specific instructions that they were to come with school spirit or else. Sam was willing to choose his battles with his sister but he wasn't feeling the gold t-shirt. Instead he grabbed a jersey from Danny's pile of "spirit wear". Andy tied a green and gold hair elastic at the bottom of her braid. Sam thought she looked adorable. All she needed was a skirt and some pom poms and he would have his fantasy date. _Get it together Sam._

They drove over to the high school. Fortunately they got there early because finding a place to park was going to be a chore. They ended up about a quarter mile up the road. Sam helped Andy down from the cab of the truck. He reached out for her hand, neither of them bothered by the opportunity to spend more time alone. It was another beautiful day. They continued passing a bunch of booths heading toward the football field. At the next to last booth they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh look it's the football captain and the head cheerleader."

Sam rolled his eyes at his sister, Andy just laughed.

"Morning Sarah. So good to see you." He said dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh Sam, just kidding. You two look adorable."

"Hey Sarah, can we help you with anything?" said Andy as she looked over at Sam.

"Nope, we are all set. The upperclassmen are manning the booths and we can go meet Danny. He's already in the stands waiting for kickoff."

The three of them walked up the bleachers and after a few minutes found Danny. He was covered in green and gold face paint. Sam sat down next to him unable to look away from his brother in law.

"Brother, you are **way** too big a fan."

"Sammy, I have extra paint if you want?" he chuckled

"No buddy, I'm good. You have enough on for all of us."

As the home team ran out onto the field, Danny got up and started screaming. Finally, after the starting players had all been announced, he sat down. Sam turned to look at him again.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"You **are** gonna take that off before we go to dinner right?"

* * *

><p>The game was a good one. Andy's hand intertwined in his made it a great one. At half time they announced the Homecoming King and Queen, each grade put on a skit and then the crowd cheered for who they thought should win. Andy and Sam were fairly oblivious of the high schoolers prancing around the field. Instead, they talked about their own high school days. Andy was All-County in Soccer and Basketball and not shocking at all to Sam, she was on the debate team. She was a good student, popular but never a girly girl. In her high school yearbook she got the award for Best Smile and she still stays in touch with a few friends from high school. It was Sam's turns to share. He joked with her that his memories were not as recent as hers. He didn't love school. Naturally smart but not one to apply himself. He got decent grades in school but knew early on that the police force was where he wanted to be. He played football and wrestled.<p>

They hardly noticed when the game was in the last quarter. Sarah and Danny needed to get down to their stations. Sam and Andy watched the hometown Patriots win in the last two minutes of the game, the final score was 28-24. The crowd went crazy. Sam and Andy waited for the stands to clear before they made their way to the carnival. Sam was immediately looking for a food booth. They grabbed hot dogs and waters and went to find Sarah and the Patriot's "mascot". They watched as countless kids and families came up to the booth and gave a warm hello to the two teacher favorites. They were both very involved in the community and other school district clubs and obviously were beloved by all. They booth continued to be busy so Sam and Andy decided to walk around a bit and try out some of the games. Sam promised to win Andy a prize. They tried the ring toss. Andy could not get one ring on the bottle necks. Sam got it on the 2nd try. He won a small stuffed bear, and smirked, "Here, I won this for you." Next they tried to throw a football through a tire. Andy tried multiple times, again Sam was the victor and handed her another stuffed animal. Again, "Here, I won this for you." Sam smiled at Andy's competitiveness. She was really getting annoyed at him. Finally, something caught her eye. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the basketball shooting game. She laid down money for both of them. "Game on Swarek."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her and grinned, that is until he saw the glint in her eyes. He would occasionally play in the annual police vs. fire department benefit. He usually managed to hold his own on the court but he was a little nervous now. Andy definitely had her game face on. Andy went first. She got five out of five in. Sam took his turn and got three of his five. He watched Andy do her little victory dance and challenged her again. Again, five for five. Sam took his shots and only got two of the five balls in. This went on for twenty minutes. When all was said and done, they had shot fifty balls a piece. Sam had scored 36 of his 50 shots, Andy had sunk 47. Even though he loved her little dance his ego was feeling a bit bruised. Andy picked her bonus prize from the bin. It was a three foot long stuffed lion. She handed it to Sam. "Here, I won this for you." _Touché McNally._

"McNally, I am not carrying that around."

"But Sam, I won it for you." She giggled. "Weren't you the one who said I had a lion's heart."

"Fine." He growled and then laughed at her. "You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am." She laughed.

He reluctantly held the lion in one arm and put his other arm around Andy's shoulders. He kissed the top of her head as they headed to find Sarah and Danny.

"I can't believe you remember that." He said.

"Remember what?" she asked

"What I said to Benny."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It was a long time ago."

"Doesn't matter Sam. I remember everything you've ever said to me. Okay, maybe I didn't always listen to the instructions but I remembered them." She grinned. Sam just shook his head but stared at her.

_Remember this McNally, I'm gonna marry you one day._

* * *

><p>An hour later they finally caught up with Sarah and Danny. They looked spent, and after teasing Sam about his stuffed lion, they packed up their stuff and headed for their cars.<p>

The ride home was too short for their liking. Andy teased Sam some more about his new "pet" and he couldn't help but laugh when Andy seat-belted it in between them. He wasn't going to hurt her feelings, but knew that this was going right to what would eventually be his niece or nephews new bedroom.

Sarah and Danny went in to clean up. Sam and Andy went around to the backyard. Andy was overjoyed to find a hammock hanging from two huge trees. She sat down and then stretched out her legs. Sam smiled as he leaned against one of the trees.

"Come on Sam, there's plenty of room for the both of us."

"Sorry McNally, I don't do hammocks."

"Not even with me?" She batted her lashes at him. Not that he needed any convincing. After a moment's hesitation, he sat down trying to steady the net as he swung his legs on. For a second it looked like the two of them would be on the ground but he clung to Andy like a life preserver. She laughed giddily into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed at himself.

"I'm so glad we came here. I'm having the best time." She said.

"Me too."

"So what kind of place is Ruvo?" she asked.

"It's Italian. The best Italian food. Okay, well it's not like Little Italy but really good."

"Sarah said there's a concert tonight, classic rock?"

"It's probably a little bit of everything. We've gone before and it's usually pretty good."

"I can't wait."

"I can't wait to have you all alone again." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"No way. You already got one free pass this morning. That is not happening again."

"Admit McNally, that was all you, face it, you can't resist my charms."

"You're right. I can't."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes, "No Sam, I can't resist you."

"Not that part, it was the part where you said that I was right. Could you say that again?"

She narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't hide the grin.

"You-are-right-Sam. I can't resist you. Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p>Sarah glanced out her bedroom window facing the yard. Danny stepped out of the bathroom, freshly scrubbed of his war paint.<p>

"He pretty girl, whatcha looking at?"

"He's happy Danny." She smiled. "She's the one."

"Slow it down, wedding planner. They've only been dating a few months."

"I know….but can you remember him ever being like this with anyone? It's been a few months but he's met her family, she's met us, besides, they've worked together for over a year. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at her." She started to tear up. "Oh geez, these damn hormones are killing me." she wiped her eyes. "I'm just really happy that he found his perfect match."

"She really is a sweetheart. Funny, smart, pretty…."

"She's stunning Dan, you can say it."

"She's beautiful but no one is as pretty as you."

She turned around to face him. "Wow, I really do have you trained well don't I?"

"Yes you do." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Sarah was feeling tired so she decided to take a nap before they went out. Sam and Andy decided to walk into town. In the suburb of St. Catharines, where the O'Connor's lived was a main street with one of every store you could ever imagine. They looked in windows, people watched and laughed, sometimes at the people they were watching but quite often at themselves. They came across an antique store. Andy wanted to look inside. Sam reluctantly followed her in. He really wasn't a shopper. More like he wasn't a browser. If he needed something, he went to the store and bought it, none of this looking in store after store nonsense.<p>

Andy looked at every single item in the store, or so it seemed to Sam until he heard her squeal with delight. The sound alone had him grinning but the look on her face told the story. It was a small wood desk with three small drawers. It looked like it had seen better days but Sam could tell that in his original state it must have been beautiful. The one leg was not in good shape but otherwise it could be stripped and stained and be really nice. Andy wanted it and asked Sam if he would mind if they picked it up the next day. She could have asked him to move heaven and earth and he would have tried. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

She worked out a reasonable price with the owner and Sam promised to repair the leg. With that, Andy left a down payment and promised to return the next day with Sam's truck.

* * *

><p>Ruvo was crowded. Not Saturday night crowded but last meal of your life crowded. Even with their reservation, they waited fifteen minutes. Andy had worn navy slacks and a cream colored blouse. Sam wore dark slacks and a buttoned down grey shirt. The food was delicious, dessert even better but the best was the conversation. Andy couldn't remember laughing so hard or for so long. She felt so comfortable with Sam's family it was overwhelming. She had no siblings but she would take Sarah or Danny any day of the week. Andy told Sarah about the desk. Sarah's face lit up. Aside from her gardening skills, apparently she was quite crafty and couldn't wait to see the new piece. The ladies made big plans for the next day to finish it after Sam repaired the leg. They paid the bill and headed for the amphitheater parking lot. It was not a huge place but it was mobbed. Turns out it was the last event of the season and tickets were a nominal fee which was to be donated to a local charity. They found four seats together and waited for the concert to start. It only took two songs to have the entire crowd on their feet, and Andy kicking off her shoes. They played a little bit of everything, from Journey to the Beatles. Andy enjoyed it immensely and was dancing from start to finish. She and Sarah sang along with the band. The guys looked on smiling and shaking their heads. Sam couldn't help but notice how many other guys were looking on and smiling at Andy too. One of the last songs was a Chicago ballad. Andy was pretty pooped from dancing and propped herself up against Sam's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist.<p>

"You looked like you were having fun." He said in her ear.

"I was. I am. I'm gonna miss them when we leave."

"Yeah, they're like a rash, they get under your skin." Sam chided

"I heard that little brother. Watch it. I may have to take out your naked baby pictures to show Andy." She laughed.

"You wouldn't." he looked over at his sister. "Never mind, yes you would…..I'll behave."

The concert ended but people were still standing around. Talking to the band members, and visiting with people that they knew. Andy needed to use the restroom so she and Sam told Sarah and Dan that they would meet them at the car. She held onto Sam's shoulder as she slipped her heels back on. They walked hand in hand toward bathroom. Sam stood against the wall waiting for her to come out. It had only been 5 minutes but her face lit up at the sight of him. As the exited into the parking lot walking toward Danny's truck, Andy stopped in her tracks and turned to face Sam. She snaked her arms around his neck and smiled. "I think I might have found the one person who scares you. I always think of you as invincible but I think you are a little scared of Sarah and I mean that in the nicest way."

"She is scary but I'm not afraid of her. I don't care if you see my baby pictures; you already know what my parts look like in the grown up, more macho version." Andy laughed.

They continued walking, "Seriously, I am only **afraid** of one person and it's not her. I guess I'm just always a little more conscious of not upsetting her. After what happened to her, when we were kids, I promised myself that I never wanted to see my sister like that ever again. I guess I try to shelter her from anything bad, and if she gets upset about something, the last thing I want to do is be the cause of it. I occasionally walk on a few eggshells with her but it's the least I can do."

"I can understand that. You hurt seeing her hurt. I would try to avoid that too." She continued walking in contemplation.

"So who are you afraid of? Who scares Sam Swarek? I'm dying to know."

"You."

"Me? Why?" she looked perplexed.

"I'm not actually scared of you, more scared of …...losing you."

"Why? I have been so good not getting into trouble at work." She grinned. "I have stopped being so impulsive and I've been listening to my gut like a seasoned veteran. I haven't even put myself in jeopardy in over a month. We're gonna be patrolling together into our 70's, you just wait and see." She smiled but was unable to read his thoughts. She squinted up to look in his eyes.

"Andy, the only thing that scares me is that once you know everything about me, you'll realize that I'm not all I'm cracked up to be."

Andy was surprised at his bold admission. Even he couldn't believe he had uttered the words. He sounded like a woman. An insecure woman. _Man up Swarek._ He deflected with his usual sarcasm. "What I mean is that I'm not really as perfect as you originally thought."

Andy snorted in response.

"Sam." She pulled his arm to stop him in his tracks. They could see Sarah and Danny sitting in their car in the next row. She was serious now.

"If that's how you think you're gonna ruin this …." She motioned between them, "you are sadly mistaken."

"I don't need you to be perfect, God knows I'm not. I just need you to be perfect for me. You're everything I'm not and the more I find out about you the more I want to know. The more time I spend with you, the more ….I fall in love with you." She shrugged her shoulders. He smiled at her and they both leaned in for a kiss. It was short and sweet. Andy didn't want to make a scene, especially with Sarah and Dan right nearby but she had to show him that there was no way she was going anywhere. He put his arms around her neck in a hug and pulled her toward his chest.

"God, I love you."

"I know. What's not to love?" She smirked as she threw his words back at him.

They continued walking to the car.

She bumped his hip.

"Overthinker." She said as he grinned back at her.

"Won't happen again."


	12. Chapter 12 Marriage and Memories

**A/N: I know. I am the worst updater ever. Work and family have been keeping me busy. Time to end this little journey, hope you have enjoyed not so much a story but this series of sweet and fun moments between our favorite peeps.**

**New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 12-Marriage and Memories**

Andy woke up with her back snuggled against Sam's front. She started to feel soft kisses on her neck and bare shoulder. She couldn't help but smile for a moment and lean further into him before she remembered where she was.

"No way mister." She grinned.

"C'mon Andy." He continued breathlessly. "I need you."

"I need you too Sam, but **it** isn't happening. We aren't alone. Your sister and Danny are down the hall."

"They're older than us, their hearing is terrible."

"Nice try." She said as he continued to kiss her. Sam's arm that was wrapped around her waist started to roll her on to her back.

They **had** taken advantage of the empty house the previous morning but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her, badly. He was certain that his charms would work_. _He smiled sweetly at her.

"Sam, stop looking at me like that and put those away." She giggled.

"Put what away?" he asked innocently kissing her nose, then her cheek then her neck. Meanwhile his hand was making lazy patterns across her stomach.

"The dimples. They are not gonna work." She said not believing her own words.

"We'll be so quiet….I promise." He looked up at her and smiled almost pleading.

"Yeah, and how are we gonna do that?"

Suddenly they heard footsteps on the hardwood floors of the hallway that stopped just outside the guest room door. Sam and Andy stared wide eyed and grinning at each other.

"I know you're up, lovebirds. Danny and I are going to the bakery for muffins and then to the store for something for dinner. We should be back within the hour."

"Yeah, see you later." Sam used his best sleepy voice.

She continued speaking behind the door. "An hour. In case there's anything you need to….."

"Bye Sarah." He cut her off. He heard her laughing as she made her way out to the car. _Smart ass._

Sam and Andy lay on their backs. They listened as they heard the garage door go up, the car doors slam and then the garage door close again. Andy could almost hear the timer in Sam's mind..five, four, three two one…Sam turned to face Andy, she didn't look at him, she didn't say a word but she couldn't help but smile that megawatt smile.

"So, …we're alone now." He grinned.

Finally, she turned toward him. She stared into his deep brown eyes which were getting darker by the second. The truth was that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. It was she who initiated the next kiss, smiling the entire time. Sam wondered what she was up to. She trailed kisses on his cheek, down his neck, across his chest.

"Andy, I thought you didn't …"

"Ok fine, they worked."

"Huh?"

She gently pinched his cheeks, "The dimples, Sam. You should really try to use them for good and not evil though."

"I only had good thoughts in mind." He said as he leaned over to slowly kiss her. She sat up, the same look in her eyes that she saw in his. She reached for the bottom of her tank top, pulled it off and threw it on the floor. Sam couldn't look away from her breasts.

"An hour Sam,…. let's make the most of it."

* * *

><p>They quickly showered and dressed so they could eat and then stop by the antique store for Andy's desk. Sam watched his sisters' SUV pull into the driveway and went outside to help Danny and Sarah with the grocery bags.<p>

"Morning brother." Danny said as he walked past Sam into the house.

"Morning." Sam grabbed bags from the backseat and met eyes with his sister's.

"I hope we gave you enough time." She joked.

"Enough time for?" he looked at her curiously, internally hoping he wasn't smiling on the outside.

"I figured we would give you a little alone time with Andy."

"Never enough alone time with Andy."

Danny walked back out to grab the remaining bag.

Sarah whispered to her brother, "You and I need to talk."

How did she do that? He was a grown freaking man and he felt like he just got detention with the principal. He rolled his eyes at her and brought the packages he held into the kitchen. He immediately unloaded the bags when he felt a hand graze his shoulder. He turned and was met with a quick kiss from Andy who had surfaced from her beautification regimen, which didn't take much as far as Sam was concerned.

"Chocolate chip, blueberry or banana muffin?" he asked her.

She smiled sweetly.

"Chocolate chip it is." He put a muffin on a plate for her and poured her a cup of coffee.

He did the same for Sarah and Danny before sitting down himself.

"So Andy, Sam said you guys are going back to the antique store for your desk?"

"Yes. The owner said they open at 11:00."

"If Sam fixes the leg, I definitely think we should finish it today. What do you think?"

"That would be great, only I really have no idea what I'm doing, so it would be more me helping you." She bit her bottom lip.

"No problem." She paused for dramatic effect. "I am the furniture whisperer." They all enjoyed their breakfast, talked about plans for the week and getting back on to work. Sarah rested her hand on Sam' s arm and looked over at Danny.

"Honey, could you clean up, I just want to chat with my brother for a few minutes." Sam rolled his eyes at her before looking over to Andy.

Andy offered to help Danny while the siblings caught up.

Sarah grabbed a jacket and her gardening gear as she walked out the back door and off the deck. Sam followed her pulling a hooded sweatshirt over his head.

She approached one of the flower beds and threw her kneeling pad in the dirt and started to pull out the wilted annuals. Sam straddled the small garden bench nearby waiting for her to begin her rant over whichever topic came to mind.

"Mom would have really loved her Sam."

"I think so too."

"I miss her. Now with this pregnancy, and the hormones, I am so weepy and all I can think about is I'm gonna have this baby who will never know her." She started to get teary.

"I miss her too Sarah, but the baby will know her through you. You're just like her, bossy and everything." He watched her face break into a grin.

"I haven't really discussed it with Danny but I am scared shit. I don't know how to be a parent, I was barely a sister." She looked regretful.

"Sarah, you're gonna be a great mom. Things weren't easy for you growing up, after Dad died, I know that it had to be hard to keep after me when mom was working all the time." She nodded but kept silent so he continued.

"Come on, look how well I turned out. I am a functioning member of society, I have a great job, great friends, people who love me and not because they have to…" he shot her a pointed look.

"One of those people happen to be Andy McNally?" she teased.

"Yep. What can I say, I'm irresistible."

"That you are little brother, that you are." She sat back on her heels and looked at him. "How old is Andy?"

"Why? Does it matter?"

"No. Well, I don't think so."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Sam,…..whether you realize it or not, she is everything you always wanted. You can think that you were supposed to be the perpetual bachelor, but I have known all along that that is just not you. You've always wanted more. It's obvious that you are in love with her, you've had a permanent grin on your face since you pulled in the driveway."

"Sarah. I do love her and I'll admit I think about things that I never really did before… Wait a second, are you wondering what my intentions are?" he asked comically.

She shrugged and then smiled, "I guess I am."

"Geez, I mean I'm a grown man? What's your point?" he chuckled.

"Yes, you are firmly entrenched in your thirties, but …..I guess what I am wondering… is she at the same point in her life? Is she ready for what I know you want? The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Listen I appreciate your concern but I am a big boy. Andy and I have been partners, then friends and then these past few months…..I don't think either of us has taken them lightly. We jumped into this with both eyes open and neither of us is looking back. It wasn't that long ago that she was living with Luke, engaged to Luke and had her heart broken by Luke. All I want right now is to prove to her every day that I am not him, that I am not gonna hurt her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Sarah shifted her eyes and shook her head at him uncomfortably.

He stood up from the bench. "I appreciate you worrying about me, I do, but I'm gonna marry Andy one day and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"**I don't want you to change your mind."** She looked behind him, **"I don't want him to change his mind."** Sam turned slowly to see Andy behind him her mouth open and eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…. The lady from the store called, her daughter is in labor so she is closing early. She knew we were leaving town today." Andy spoke timidly.

"It's no problem. Let me get my keys." He took Andy's hand, shot a look at Sarah and walked toward the house.

* * *

><p>They made their way into the village to the "Oldies but Goodies" antique store. Andy nervously filled the truck with conversation the entire ride. If anyone would have asked her what she had talked about, she doubted she would be able to remember a word. What she would remember is that Sam said he wanted to marry her one day, not even that he <strong>wanted<strong> to, that he was **going **to. She wasn't sure what was freaking her out more right now, that he actually said it or that she wasn't tying up her sneakers to get the hell out of there.

They got out of the truck and walked into the store. Mrs. Kane, the owner, looked slightly frazzled. Andy quickly paid while Sam loaded the desk into the back of his pickup. They thanked her and wished her well. They watched Mrs. Kane race away from the curb. Sam started the engine but they sat there looking straight ahead.

Sam finally broke the silence. "Andy, about earlier…."

"Sam, its fine, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I intruded on your personal conversation like that."

"It's really not a big deal, I have nothing to hide from you Andy, I don't want any secrets between us."

"Sam, it is a big deal, you said the word 'marry' ….which comes from the word marriage, which in the dictionary means holy crap."

"I'm hoping that you're paraphrasing, McNally."

She couldn't help but laugh. He had her back in her comfort zone once again.

"Sam, I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about that whole scenario for us one day. Ever since my whole nightmare with Luke, ...it made me really start thinking about what I really want. I know I probably should have thought that through a little more back then but you know me. she smirked "Then New York happened... and you and I... became us. Suddenly, my plans and ideas for what I want and where I want to be aren't nearly as important as who I want to be with making those plans. I used to think the two ideas were mutually exclusive of one another. I just want us to wait to be ready for whatever new plan there is for us. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, Andy, I'm not looking to rush this. I know what I want, I'm positive. Doesnt matter how much time it takes for us to get there, I know what the end game is. That's what Sarah and I were talking about. She knows how I feel about you, she just wasnt sure if you are at the same point in your life. She was worrying about me getting hurt. She actually likes you, ...and she doesn't like too many people."

"I like her too but I would like to wait a while before I officially call her sister...besides I'm still enjoying the courting stage." she slid over on the seat and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled away after a minute and stared into her eyes. "So, life plans huh? What you want, where you want to be? What did you come up with?"

"You Sam, you're what I want and where I want to be is anywhere with you. Got it?"

"Got it. Sounds like a great plan to me."

* * *

><p>They headed up to the main road to head to the home improvement store. Same took the measurements from the desk and they headed in. She knew Sam was handy. He had done tons of work at his own place which was beautiful. She smiled watching him walk around the store like a kid in a candy store. He found the wood for the leg then they were off to find the stain. When they finally decided on a color, they paid and headed back in the direction of Sarah's. They were stopped at a traffic light right near the farmers market, Andy insisted Sam pull in. She had him pull up at the curb and she ran in. Five minutes later she came out, a bag in hand and a huge smile on her face.<p>

"What'd ya get?"

"Supplies. I'm gonna make dessert for tonight. You'll see, I have skills too ya know."

"McNally, I'm already keenly aware of your many skills."

"Keep it in your pants Swarek, I'm talking pie." she grinned.

* * *

><p>Sarah nervously watched Sam and Andy get out of the truck and make their way to the house. She hated the thought that she might have started a rift between the two, that was never her intention. Then they had taken off without a word. As they approached the front door, both smiling from ear to ear, she assumed that Sam would not be holding any grudges and she just might be off the hook.<p>

Sam held the door open as Andy ducked under his arm with her "supply" bag. Sarah immediately greeted them at the door searching her brother's eyes for any lingering anger, she saw none. Sam looked up at her and understood. He touched her shoulder and gave her a wink.

"So, you got the desk?"

"Yup...and the wood for the leg, and the stain. Ready when you are." Andy was beaming.

Sarah looked at Andy and eyed her up and down, taking in her jeans and sweater. "You need to come with me."

They made their way to Sarah's bedroom and returned a few minutes later. Andy had on old sweats and a worn t-shirt, Sarah was dressed the same and both had their hair pinned up on their heads.

"We're going out." they announced to the men. Sam looked over his shoulder and did a double take before smiling. He got up to help them get the desk out of his truck. Once the women were set up on the grass with their sanders and Sarah's mixture of potions, he went to work carving out the leg. Sam loved Danny's workshop, it had so much room and so many tools. Sams work table that he had built in his small garage was heavily used but didn't give him the best amount of room. Maybe one day, he and Andy, a big house, big garage,... big family. _Slow down big guy._

Sam finished the desk leg, wiped it down and shook the sawdust off his clothes and hair. He made his way out to the ladies to check on their progress. He was met with quite the picture. Both women were covered from head to toe in sawdust. He chuckled at the sight before him.

"I don't think you guys are quite ready for me yet." he laughed. Andy was wiping down the desk while Sarah was stiring the mixture to pretreat the desk before they stained it.

"Sammy, could you make us some lunch and then we should be ready for you to attach the new leg before we start staining." Sarah queried.

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled as he went inside.

A few minutes later he and Danny came out with sandwiches and drinks and an old quilt for the girls to sit on. Sam shook his head and smiled at the two brunettes covered in wood shavings. He went to the garage to grab the stuff he needed and the girls watched as he removed the old leg and replaced it with the new one. Andy got a kick watching Sam at work. He was so focused, it was as if nothing else existed outside his little project. She found her eyes lingering on his butt on more than one ocassion. Sarah definitely noticed. Finally, Sam felt it was secure and level. He flipped the desk back over. Andy was standing next to him as he stood back to check his handiwork.

"Thank you." she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." he cupped her face and grazed her lips with his. "You two have fun. I'm gonna watch football with Danny."

* * *

><p>An hour later the desk was stained and in Andy's eyes, a masterpiece. Sarah had shown her how to rub the stain in with the grain and wipe away. They repeated the process until they had gotten the desired color and it really had turned out quite beautiful. Sarah told Andy of the different pieces she had redone over the years. After each project she would leave a marking somewhere on the piece about where she had found it or a meaningful saying. The mantel over the fireplace was made of old planks from an old sign that Sarah had found in an antique store in Nova Scotia. It was the first thing that Danny and Sarah had ever bought for their house together. Andy was curious, she had to go look. She ran into the house past the men reclined on the sofas and over to the mantel. They watched her with curiosity as she searched the edges for Sarah's special mark. There it was on the right side, "Home is Wherever you are" SO -n- DO, NS '04. She turned around with a smile on her face as Sarah came through the door with the bottle of turpentine. They shared a knowing glance. Sam and Danny not even attempting to figure out the ladies had gone back to watching the game.<p>

The girls got scrubbed up in the kitchen, the smell of turpentine permeating the air. Andy dried her hands and leaned against the counter.

"Do you want to shower first?" Sarah asked sleepily.

"No, that's okay. You go ahead. I'll clean up outside." Andy made her way back outside. The desk was already starting to lose that tacky feel. Once it was dry they could load it on the truck. She cleaned up the rags and assorted solutions. Rolled up the cords for the sanders and put everything away neatly in Danny's organized workshop. A thought struck her as she was about to shut the door and head back to the house. She grabbed a small paint brush and a small bottle of brown craft paint from the shelf. She sat on the grass and started to carefully paint letters along the back edge of the desk. When she was done, she had to say, it didn't look half bad. She put away the painting supplies and headed to the house for a much needed shower.

"Hey Andy, all done?" Sam queried.

"Yep, it looks amazing."

"We'll let it dry as long as we can, then we'll load it up."

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna hit the shower." She pointed to her still sawdusty hair and clothes.

"Do you need my help?" he grinned.

"Thank you so much for asking but I think I've got this." she laughed and rolled her eyes at him as she made her way to the bathroom.

As Andy walked out of the room, Sam felt a pillow hit him in the head, "You've got it bad for that girl Sammy."

Sam hugged the pillow to his chest, "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

><p>A half hour later Andy returned to the living room freshly showered and scrubbed of her afternoon project. Sam was lying on the sofa with one leg hanging off. Andy took advantage of his position and deposited herself between his legs, her back leaned up against his chest.<p>

"Feel better?" he asked

"Much."

"Where's Sarah?"

"Taking a nap. Apparently pregnancy makes you really tired. I can't imagine how tiring it is once the kid is out and running around." she laughed. "She asked what time we were leaving tonight, I guessed about 7. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good." he leaned in to whisper in her ear even though Danny had been dozing during the game. "Then we can spend some alone time before I have to share you again."

"I think you should stay at my place tonight and then we can go into work together in the morning. That enough alone time?" she asked.

"Never." he turned her face to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Hardly satisfied, Andy snaked her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. Tongues were stroking, hands were caressing, finally they both stopped to look at each other.

"We better cool it before we wake up Danny." she giggled. "Plus, I have dessert to make."

He kissed her temple and reluctantly went back to watching the game as Andy made her way into the kitchen. She peeled the apples and cut them up, mixed up the remaining ingredients and added extra brown sugar, the way her Aunt Peggy had taught her. She poured the apple mixture into a pie plate as she cut up the dough for the lattice top. She was starting to resemble her preshower state only this time with flour instead of sawdust. She put the pie in the fridge and planned to bake it while they were eating.

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam had decided that they would make dinner. They had put the roast in the oven earlier and were now working on the fixings. Andy and Sarah set the dining room table. She took out 2 glass candle holders and put one on each end of the table. They resembled each other but were not quite identical. They looked hand made. Andy picked one up to look at it. She saw the letters STS on the bottom.<p>

"What's your middle name?" Andy asked Sarah.

"Lynn, why?" she saw Andy looking at the initials. "Oh, the T is for Thomas. Sam's middle name is Thomas. He made them for my mom in 10th grade tech class. They were blowing glass. I think he got more injuries than he actually made stuff. That's how he got that scar by his mouth. Hot glass, fire and teenaged guys, not a good combo. My mom loved the candle holders. After she passed away, the three of us were cleaning out her apartment and we found them. Sam was going to toss them in the trash, I told him I wanted them. Fortunately he found other stuff that he was really good at. Glass blowing was not in the cards for him." she laughed.

For some reason Andy was moved by the story. Picturing Sam with his mom and the small gesture that seemed to please her so much. She would have liked to see him with his mother. Andy placed the candle holder back in its spot just as the men were carrying in the food. Pot Roast, potatoes, salad and stringbeans were carried in. Andy was positive that they could have fed the whole neighborhood with this spread. Just before they were to sit down, Andy put the apple pie in the oven.

She joined them at the table as Danny decided to make a toast. "Sarah and I are thrilled to have you both here. Although nervous," he winked at his wife, "we are both excited about being parents and for the journey that is ahead of us. I feel blessed every day I get to wake up next to Sarah and we hope that you two are able to have even half of what we do."

Sam smiled across the table at Andy. They raised their glasses. "Here's to babies, brothers and partners, in every sense of the word." Danny finished.

They clinked glasses and dug into the feast before them. As they made easy conversation and Sarah and Andy planned their next visit, Sam sat back and was at peace. He couldn't imagine his life much more perfect than at this exact moment. He was truly happy and content with his life. The woman he loved sat across from him and somehow she had become part of his family. It took not even a weekend for her to ease her way into his sister's heart and he knew from experience that that was no easy task. If he hadnt known before, he certainly knew now that he would never let her go.

"Sam!" he hadnt realized that he had zoned out for a minute. Sarah was looking at him with a smirk. Everyone was cleaning up their dishes. He jumped up to help. Andy loaded the dishwasher, Sarah made a pot of coffee. The smell of apple pie filled the air. Andy brought the pie into the dining room and it looked amazing if she didnt say so herself. It was barely on the table when Sam was looking to cut a piece. She gently smacked his hand away. "Just a second."

She came back in with vanilla and chocolate ice cream. "Now we're ready."

The pie was amazing and Sam didn't hesitate to have seconds. "Andy you were right, you do have skills."

She wasn't going to remind him that she couldn't really cook worth a lick but baking was another story. After they wers stuffed beyond belief Danny and Sarah cleaned up while Sam and Andy went to repack their bags. Sam threw their bags in the back seat. He and Danny lifted the desk into the bed of the truck, Sam in the front and Danny in the back. They threw a tarp over it and Sam strapped it down as tight as he could.

They bid their good byes. Andy and Sarah each programmed their numbers in the others phone. The guys shared a man hug, then Sam went to hug and kiss Sarah. He put a hand on his sister's stomach. "You take care of yourself and your little person. We'll be back again soon to see you. Love you." he kissed her cheek. Andy had kissed Danny good bye and then shared a hug with Sarah. She was really going to miss them but promised Sarah that she would make Sam come back down sooner than later.

They got in the truck and headed for the city. Andy was able to stay awake this trip and entertained Sam by singing along to the radio. He shook his head and smiled. They pulled up to Andy's place around 9 and she ran up to unlock the door. Somehow they managed to get the new desk inside her place without causing any damage. As he put down his end he noticed the small lettering on the back panel of the desk. As Andy went to hang up their jackets, Sam crouched down to examine the lettering.

~S.S. & A.M.~ St. Catharines '11

Partners Always

He traced his fingers across the lettering and a grin encompassed his face. Andy came back in the living room to find Sam in his crouched down position. She couldn't miss the smile on his face as he stood up.

"Is everything okay? she asked as she walked over to him.

He kissed her briefly and leaned his forehead against hers. "Honestly? ...Things couldn't be more perfect."


End file.
